Hasta donde el poder me llegue
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Quinn es una mujer un poco peculiar con poderes que aun no descubre del todo, y tiene dos hermanos Santana y Finn. Rachel es una mujer fuerte que ve por la integridad de su familia tiene poderes pero aun no los descubre. Un poco de Britanna. ASCO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. Me basare en muchas películas.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Nota: Hice un revoltura basándome en muchas películas tenia que hacerlo, esta idea loca estaba matándome. Es mi primer historia no me traten tan mal.

/

Los días pasan tan normales y sin ninguna intención de cambiar, mi vida se a convertido en una monotonía, claro si a esto se le puede llamar vida, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y todos los días hago lo mismo sin intenciones de cambiar.

Me levanto hasta tarde pasado el medio día, me doy una ducha, voy al parque como algo, regreso me vuelvo a duchar y me arreglo para irme a algún casino.

Vivo en las vegas si se que estarán pensando quien puede tener una vida tranquila en las vegas, pues yo la tengo, voy a los casinos gano dinero, tengo un buen penthouse, comida, mucho dinero aunque creo que eso ya lo mencione, y talvez se preguntaran ¿como es que gana dinero en las vegas? y eso es muy fácil de responder.

Tengo ciertas habilidades, verán a lo que me refiero puedo escuchar lo que los demás piensan si se que estarán pensando que locura, pero no es así cada noche voy a un casino diferente, donde puedo encontrar de todo, señores presuntuosos y con mucho dinero, patanes que quieren llevarte a la cama, otros que se hacen pasar por tímidos y cuando menos lo piensas ya ganaron todo tu dinero, yo soy algo así como una estafadora, y no me importa cuan buenos sean se cuando alguien tiene un buen juego, cuando no lo tiene y quiere aparentar que si lo tiene apostando su resto, en fin es no me importa yo gano miles de dólares, no hago apuestas fuertes para no levantar sospechas pero al termino de la noche salgo con mas de 5 mil dólares.

Ser una estafadora no es un gran orgullo pero me la paso muy bien haciéndolo, cada que voy a un casino salgo con una camarera o alguna bailarina dispuesta a estar conmigo toda la noche a tener sexo salvaje.

No creo en el amor nunca lo he hecho aunque se que debería, me pongo a divagar y oigo una voz familiar detrás de mi.

**-oh! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a la rubia mas hueca del mundo.**

**Q: -a callar supuesta latina "caliente"**

**-ey! No te metas conmigo, porque estas haciendo meritos para patearte el trasero rubita!**

**Q: -vamos Santana cállate ya. Sabes que en eso de patear traseros eres una experta, pero ahora mismo estoy leyendo tu mente y se que no me patearías.**

**S:-pruébame **

**Q:-epa! Pasas de extrañarme a querer patearme el culo?**

**S:-yo nunca te extrañe- **se cruza de brazos y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:-claro que si latina de pacotilla que apenas puede pronunciar "caliente"- **lo digo imitando su voz y su terrible pronunciación del español.

**S:-mira rubia de mierda déjame en paz acabas de arruinar mi día.- **hace el intento por irse pero no la dejo, la tomo del brazo para que voltee hacia mi.

**Q:-ya perdón tienes razón, pensé que llegarían mañana, por cierto- **miro hacia todos lados**- ¿donde esta nuestro poste consentido?**

**S:-no lo se, lo vi. Coqueteando con una de tus vecinas. Le advertí que no hiciera de las suyas porque esta vez si se la corto.**

**Q:- déjalo en paz, ¿como la ha pasado con todo esto del cambio?**

**S:-pues al igual que nosotras nada bien esto de cambiar de nombre no me gusta, debo confesarte que Santana López me gusta mucho me lo quedare. Lo que no entiendo es porque tu nunca te cambias el nombre.**

**Q:-¿para que?-**

**S:-Quinn Fabray es muy poco común todo el mundo podría sospechar- **me lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Q:- nos mudamos de ciudad cada 10 años eso jamás pasara.- **contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

Escuchamos abrirse la puerta y volteamos las dos al mismo tiempo, cuando nos damos cuenta nos miramos y ambas giramos los ojos, pareciamos una especie de espejo bizarro.

**-hermanita dime que me extrañaste!**

**Q:-no, no te extrañe.- **me encojo de hombros

**-yo si te extrañe-** me levanta del piso comiéndome la cara a besos y abrazándome

**Q****:-ya Finn bájame, esta bien si te extrañe.**

**F:-acabas de decir las palabras mágicas rubia-** me va bajando lentamente.

**S:-¿ya acabaron con su idílico encuentro? Podría jurar que salían flores por doquier, los vi corriendo en cámara lenta.**

**F:-para ti también ay abrazo latina "caliente".- **aprieto mis cachetes a más no poder para no soltar la carcajada que esta apunto de salir.

**S:-nadie va a superar, lo de "caliente" y Finn si en algo aprecias tu cara de bebe o tu integridad física no te me acerques.**

Así somos nosotros, todo el mundo para todo el mundo podríamos ser los peores enemigos, pero somos hermanos, amigos, confidentes. Tenemos una conexión muy especial, no podemos estar lejos el uno de el otro perdemos fuerza. Y podríamos llegar a convertirnos en simples mortales.

/

Esta es la presentación de Quinn y de su "familia" en el próximo capitulo les presentare a Rachel y su familia. tal vez no haya sido tan interesante el primer capitulo, lo bueno viene después. Saludos a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Esto es muy triste, no recibí muchos reviews, me imagine que iba a ser duro pero no tanto gracias por los que comentaron. :'(

Alice Agron: No te imaginas lo que se viene, la bomba nuclear de que cayo en Hiroshima se queda corta, bueno la diferencia es que esta bomba no va a matar gente.

SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias por los ánimos prometo actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda. ;)

Lu-Q: Prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

Keila Carrillo: Gracias por tu comentario, me motivan a seguir la historia, tratare de no defraudarte y actualizare lo mas rápido que este en mis manos.

Aclarado a lo que nos urge!

/

Rachel

No puede ser pero si hace 5 minutos cerré los ojos como es posible que se me haya hecho tarde otra vez. Todo parece tan irreal, estoy en el trabajo veo el reloj y son 3:53 cierro los ojos y los abro veo el reloj y son 3:55, pero exactamente hoy que estoy durmiendo se me va el tiempo como si fuera agua.

Cerré los ojos y eran las 9 ¿como es posible que ya sean 9:45?

Tengo 15 minutos para llegar al trabajo, que hice mal, por que me tenia que quedar dormida y sobre todo yo miss puntualidad ¿porque?

Si esto es algún tipo de castigo, espero que termine pronto, oh no! No le he dado de desayunar a mi hermanita ¿Por qué yo Rachel Berry? ¿Por qué?

**R:-princesita vamos arriba!**

**-no quiero rach- **me contesta aun con la vos somnolienta. Y se da vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

**R:-vamos britt no tengo todo el día ya se me hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo.- **O no, no estoy preparada para lo que viene a continuación.

**B:-Rach no te vayas, no me gusta quedarme sola en casa.- **me lo pide con sus ojitos cristalinos, creo que esta a punto de llorar, como cada mañana que me voy a trabajar, me mata dejarla sola, pero tengo que trabajar. Todo lo hago por ella.

**R:**-**tratare de llegar temprano y te prometo ver Nemo o la película que tu escojas ¿vale?- **comienza a aflojar y se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, se que la convencí.

**B:-ok rach! ¿Me preparaste mi cereal?- **por fin sale de la cama.

**R:-claro hermanita!**

**B:-gracias eres la mejor. Aparte de Puck, claro.**

**R:-Hablando de Puck llega hoy y me dijo que trae una sorpresa para ti.**

**B:-una sorpresa? Será un gatito la vez que hable con el le pedí uno, o será- **se queda pensativa, se que lo que viene después no me va a gustar nada.-**un pato, será un pato rach?**

**R:-no lo se britt pero me despido, si no me van a despedir pero en el trabajo. Nos vemos britt recuerda lo que te he dicho…**

**B:-si, si, si rach, no abrir la puerta mientras no este nadie en casa, no salirme, no hablar con nadie que se acerque y ya creo que ya es todo no?- **pone cara pensativa mientras se queda con 3 dedos levantados por haber contado con la mano.

**R:-muy bien nos vemos al rato britt britt.- **me despido con un beso en la mejilla.

Todo el mundo piensa que mi hermana es tonta, y no, no lo es, ella es muy inteligente solo que tiene otra manera de ver la vida, pareciera que se quedo estancada en la niñez y no ve mas allá, de repente puede llegar a ser la persona mas seria e inteligente y después puede preguntarte que si crees en los unicornios.

Tenemos otro hermano Puck, el es fuerte alto y un cuerpo de infarto, siempre hemos vivido juntos, no podemos estar lejos pareciera que tenemos algún mal, cuando estamos lejos el se enferma o viceversa y cuando estamos juntos es extraño, pareciera que nos podrían pasar 10 tanques encima pero estando juntos eso no importaría. Estaríamos bien.

Les contare un poco de mi, mi nombre es Rachel Berry tengo 2 trabajos en la mañana soy recepcionista de un consultorio dental con el señor Higgins, y en las noches canto en un casino, la paga es buena y en ocasiones los clientes me dejan propina me invitan tragos, piensan que con eso me llevaran a la cama, pero se equivocan. Pobres ilusos, esta diva no cae en la cama de cualquiera.

Al entrar al consultorio me encuentro a una señora tan pesada, la señora de la limpieza se llama Eva, desde que llegue aquí me ha tratado mal, no se que le hice, bueno si, si se. El trabajo de recepcionista lo solicito primero ella, pero por alguna extraña razón me lo quede yo.

**E:- buenas noches!**

**R:-yo también he estado bien señora Eva que gusto.**

**E:-ay! Por favor como si me importara sabes que no me caes bien.**

**R:-talvez no le caigo bien a todo el mundo pero no finjo ser alguien que no soy.**

**E:- ¿a que te refieres?**

**R:-no hace falta ser muy inteligente para ver como babea por el señor Figgins y demuestra que es una buena persona, cuando solo es una señora amargada, y con el respeto que me merece tengo que irme, mi puesto de trabajo me espera.- **camine dándole la espalda.

Mi día de trabajo como ya lo había predicho paso muy lento, solo quería llegar a mi casa y tirarme en el sillón a ver películas con britt. Cuando por fin termino mi día de trabajo voy a ver a el señor Figgins para ver si no se le ofrece nada, a lo que el niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

Llegando a la casa me encuentro con que Puck ya llego y veo a britt dando saltitos de felicidad por toda la casa, yo solo espero que no le haya traído un pato, por que mañana acabara en la cena, no, no soy tan cruel.

**R:-hola Puck, por favor dime que no le trajiste un pato a britt.**

**P:-tranquila la verdad es que si le traje uno, britt ve por el a tu cuarto.- **me guiña un ojo.

Mientras mi hermanita corre a su habitación hablamos.

**R:-¿que le trajiste Puck?**

**P:-un pato como ella me lo pidió, solo que el pato no esta vivo.- **Abro mis ojos de par en par, como se le ocurre traerle un pato muerto o disecado.

Veo a britt correr hacia la cocina con un enorme pato de peluche entre sus manos.

**B:- rach, mira es un pato, un enorme pato.**

**R:- bien britt, vuelve a guardarlo en tu cuarto vamos a cenar y también aprovechar para que Puck nos cuente como le fue en su viaje.**

Extrañaba estas cenas en familia, solo nosotros tres nuestros padres murieron y prometimos cuidarnos los tres, al principio Puck quería ser el hombre de la casa pero no lo deje, nos dividimos los gastos entre el y yo, y el tiempo para cuidar a britt.

**R:-¿como te fue en el viaje?**

**P:- bien nada que contar de mi viaje mas bien tengo que contarles lo que paso cuando llegue aquí.**

**B:-que paso, no me digas que los aliens te abducierón y ya no eres Puck bueno si eres Puck, pero…**

**R:- britt tranquila Puck esta bien y no lo abducieron. Pero por si las dudas ve por el papel aluminio.- **le susurro en el oído** –vi en una película que si te pones un sombrerito no leen tus mentes.**

**P:-chicas sigo aquí.- **nos dice agitando las manos para que lo notáramos.

**R:- es broma que nena eres hermanito. Ya cuéntanos como te fue que encontraste o que te paso.**

**P:-cuando venia hacia acá me encontré con una rubia muy, muy hermosa…**

_**Flashback**_

Venia caminado, cuando de repente al cruzar la esquina me topo con unos ojos color avellana hipnotizantes, no se cuanto tiempo me quede parado hasta que la chica con la quede frente a frente me paso las manos por la cara veo que sus labios se mueven pero no logro escuchar bien lo que dice.

**-estas bien, comienzas a asustarme.**

**P:- he… yo…- **me señalo como no creyendo que me hable a mi.

**-si tu no te ofendas pero eres el único idiota aquí parando tragándome con la mirada.**

**P:-no soy ningún idiota, ni te estoy desnudando con la mirada.**

**-perdón en ningún momento dije desnudando.-**me dice con una sonrisa picara, que idiota soy hable de mas, porque es obvio que si la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

**P:-eeeeee… ¿no?, pues me pareció escucharlo. Perdón pero la verdad me quede impactado eres muy hermosa.**

**-sutilmente acabas de decir, lo siento estas buenísima y si te estaba desnudando con la mirada entre otras cosas. A por cierto debes de buscar nuevas formas de coquetear esa ya esta muy pasado he.**

**P:-todo eso dije en unas cuantas palabras wow! O yo soy muy bueno hablando o tú tienes muy alto la autoestima.**

**-la verdad yo me guíe por la baba que aun se te esta cayendo, no por lo que dijiste antes.**

**P:- jajaja… eres buena rubia, me presento mi nombre es Noah pero todos me dicen Puck larga historia.-**le extiendo la mano.

**-Quinn Fabray.**

**P:-bonito nombre Quinn.**

**Q:-si muchos me lo han dicho, pero ya perdí mucho tiempo tengo que irme.-**sale corriendo y no nota que se le cae su celular, voy lo levanto y lo guardo se que la volveré a ver.

_**Fin del flashback**_

**R:-¿ósea que alguien le ha robado el corazón a mi hermanito?**

**P:-según nuestros padres soy más grande que tú por minutos enana. Y no ya sabes que a Puck nadie lo ata.**

**B:-cuanto te llegue el amor no dirás lo mismo.**

Mi hermano y yo solo sonreímos esos son los ataques de sinceridad y madurez repentina que le dan a nuestra pequeña.

**P:-lo se, pero espero que para eso falte mucho.**

**R:-bueno tengo que lavar platos ¿quien me ayuda?**

**B:-yo, Puck debe de estar muy cansado.**

**P:-la verdad es que si ahora solo quiero dormir, rach mañana platicamos acerca de lo del trabajo y los horarios.**

**R:-si Puck descansa.**

**P:-gracias princesas- **se despide de las dos con un respectivo beso en la mejilla.

Lavando los trastes nos paso algo muy curioso la ventana estaba abierta y ya empezaba a refrescar, solo levante la mano por inercia y se cerro. Pueden ser alucinaciones mías pero sentí que yo la cerré. Pero no le di importancia ni britt, pero cuando abrí la llave del agua, el agua rodeaba mis manos esto comienza a asustarme. Y no lo puedo controlar. El agua sigue cayendo pero no en mis manos parece que repelen mis manos ahora si estoy completamente paralizada. intento tocar el agua pero no puedo, no entiendo que esta pasando.

/

Aquí les dejo el segundo cap rach va a ir descubriendo poco a poco sus poderes mediante de extrañas situaciones, fue un poco mas extenso me pase la noche escribiendo espero que les guste. Por favor déjenme reviews díganme si le cambio algo que esta mal, que no les gusta por favor. Saludos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta vez recibí 5 reviews ay vamos, trate de hacerlo mas largo y entrelazar las historias, no se como me quedo espero que les guste aquí ya se conoce mas de sus poderes.

Alice Agron: Tu pregunta se responde con este capitulo.

Keila Carillo: Todos tienen la misma edad unos 22 años, pero tratan como más pequeña a britt por la percepción diferente que tiene de las cosas.

Riverachelgron: Gracias por leer!

SoDamnBeautiful1: Prometo tratar de alargar mas los capítulos.

12d34e56s78i: Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste mucho!

Gracias a todos por leer, no quiero prometer algo que no puedo cumplir estos días he estado actualizando diario, pero luego hay que ir aquí, halla, prometo actualizar en un aproximado de 3 dias.

Descubriéndonos.

**R:- britt, britt ayúdame cierra la llave por favor.-**grito desesperada.

**B:-rach, ¿eres maga?**

**R:-no britt, no preguntes solo cierra la llave.**

Cierra la llave y entra Puck a la cocina esta, desnudo, ¡esta desnudo!. Con un cojín cubriendo sus partes intimas solamente.

**P:-corran, salgan mi habitación se quema, vamos fuera.**

**R:-se quema? Como que se quema? Que estabas haciendo?**

**P:-se prendió la sabana y huí bueno, denme agua ahora la apago.**

**R:-dile a britt que parece que hoy el agua no me quiere.- **digo en tono sarcástico aun no entiendo como no pude tocar el agua.

Britt le da agua a Puck y entre los dos apagan el mini incendio creado en la casa, ¿como paso esto?, regresan los dos a la sala agitados de tanto ir y venir por agua.

Después de diez botes de agua y una habitación hecha un desastre creo que debemos hablar.

_**Mientras tanto en algún casino…**_

Esto es un asco, yo se que ese viejo calvo de enfrente de mi, no trae nada de juego, quiere aparentar que lo trae pero no, no me ganara lo peor de todo no es eso, lo peor de todo es que piensa apostar su resto, veamos cuanto tiene ahí serán, unos dos mil dólares, creo que si.

Este gordito de mi lado derecho piensa que también va a ganar, que no les han dicho que un par y un full no le ganan a una mano de póker. Lastima que ellos no saben que traigo póker.

**-¿Señorita apuesta su resto?**

**Q:-claro-**leo la etiqueta con su nombre**- Mike si claro que si.**

**M:-ok, veamos entonces que juego traen, señor un par, usted señor?-**quiere crear suspenso y pone una sonrisa como si ya nos hubiera ganado bueno al señor del par

ya le gano pero a mi no.**-full, y ¿usted señorita?-** bien viene mi gran momento perdedores, arrodíllense ante su reina.**-póker, usted gana aquí esta su dinero, muchas felicidades señorita.**

**Q:-gracias por todo caballeros.- **señorita me dijo señorita, Jajaja si supiera que tengo lo de señorita lo que Finn tiene de enano.

Termino la noche hoy fue una buena noche, gane 7 mil dólares talvez esto llame un poco la atención pero no me importa ninguno de los monigotes que esta aquí puede hacerme algo. Tengo que llamar a Santana y a Finn para que vengan por mi.

**Q:-Santana los espero le dije a Finn donde estaría el sabe llegar vengan por mi. Los espero en el callejón de atrás del casino.**

**S:-ok rubita vamos para allá.**

_**Departamento de Rachel…**_

**R:-explícame como rayos se prendió la sabana porque no, no entiendo.-**me pasó las manos por mi cabello en señal de clara frustración por no saber lo que esta pasando.

**P:-te digo que no se de repente empecé a incendiarme bueno incendiarme como tal no, porque no tenia ni pizca de calor solo todo mi cuerpo se prendió. O hablando de eso, se quemo la pijama que me regalaste britt.**

**B:-la de ositos color azul?**

**P:-si esa-**simula una cara de tristeza, se que le entristece por ser regalo de britt, pero a la vez no porque era muy vergonzoso verlo con un mameluco azul con osos por toda la casa.

**B:-no te preocupes mañana vamos por otra, pero que esta vez sea de patitos, como el que me regalaste.**

**R:-chicos concéntrense, britt viste lo que me paso con el agua- **asiente moviendo exageradamente la cabeza.-**bien eso no es normal y por si lo vuelves a preguntar no, no soy maga.**

**P:-que, ¿que te paso con el agua? ¿De que me perdí?**

**B:-rach, no puede tocar el agua, no lo entiendo y ¿si probamos otra vez?**

Dudo un poco pero no toda mi vida puedo estar huyendo de el agua, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y es obvio que me tengo que bañar, y si las cosas siguen así creo que terminare en la calle como una indigente. Abro la llave con miedo y vuelve a suceder no puedo tocar el agua, pero esta vez Puck nota algo.

**P:-rach, intenta controlarla.**

**R:-¿Qué, como piensas que lo voy a lograr?**

**P:-no tengas miedo, piensa fríamente, mira cada que haces la mano hacia la derecha el agua se va a la derecha ahora inténtalo hacia la izquierda.**

Así lo hago y Puck tiene razón el agua se va hacia la izquierda, debo de intentarlo ahora hacia arriba igual se va hacia arriba. Esto no es real, no, no esta pasando.

**B:-si no eres maga eres bruja rach, aunque no creo porque a pesar de que tienes la nariz grande, no es como la de una bruja, tampoco tienes una verruga.- **se queda pensativa.

**R:-y tú como fue que te prendiste, ¿crees poder volver a hacerlo?**

**P:-no lo se, déjame intentarlo.**

Dime que esto es una jodida broma, mi hermano esta enfrente de mí cubierto de fuego de pies a cabeza, mis piernas empiezan a flaquear y ahora veo todo obscuro.

_**En algún lugar de las vegas afuera de un casino.**_

Parece que les dije tárdense, a pasado media hora desde que le hable a Santana y no llegan, de seguro Goliat se perdió. Escucho a unos tipos acercarse. Logro divisar 5 figuras masculinas

**Hombre 1-pero miren que manjar tenemos aquí.**

**Hombre 2:-tan solita y por aquí, no te han dicho que es peligroso andar tan noche sola.**

**Hombre 3:-esta noche tenemos una preciosura para los 5 muchachos-**levanta las manos en señal de victoria.

**Hombre 4:-esta noche vas a saber lo que son hombres de verdad.-**dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Hombre 5:-muchachos, muchachos, muchachos y si dejamos de hablar y procedemos es mejor actuar, que tanta palabrería.**

Un coche derrapa las llantas en la acera, por fin llegan que ineptos son, me da gusto que hayan llegado no quería divertirme yo sola.

**Hombre 5:-pero miren llego otro bombón, acompañada de un poste.**

**S:-idiota tu no le puedes decir poste, esa rubia que esta ahí parada y yo si.**

**Hombre 1:-huy pero si salio brava así me gustan.**

**F:-caballeros les pido de la manera mas atenta que si en algo aprecian su trasero se vayan de aquí-**le susurra al oído**- lo siento Santana pero siempre quise decir esa frase.-** ella solo rueda los ojos.

**Hombre 3:-y si no queremos quien nos lo va a impedir tu, no se si te has dado cuenta pero tu eres uno y nosotros somos 5.**

**Q:-ya me harte de tantas estupideces, Santana, Finn ¿listos?.**

**S:-no necesitas decirlo dos veces, me molestan estos tipos.**

**F:-hace mucho no, nos divertíamos.-**pone una sonrisa demasiado tétrica para mi gusto.

Los hombres sueltan una sonora carcajada, no saben lo que viene después, solo espero que a Santana no se le pase la mano.

**S:-haber machitos vengan acá.-**rayos esa señal de seducción en Santana es infalible, lamer sus labios y con un dedo llamarlos poco a poco funciona.

Les voy a dar una introducción de uno de los poderes de Santana, no se si han escuchado hablar de medusa, bueno les contare un poco medusa es un monstruo de la mitología griega giran muchas historias alrededor de ella, pero ella era un monstruo que convertía en piedra a todos aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos. La diferencia es que Santana no es un monstruo bueno a veces, y tiene un poder parecido solo que ella puede hacerlo con sus tres sentidos, menos con el oído y el olfato, con el simple hecho de tocarte puede convertirte en piedra. La ventaja es que en cuanto ella quiera puedes dejar de ser una estatua.

**Q:-Santana esta vez no los dejes hechos piedra por mucho tiempo he! No queremos levantar sospechas recuérdalo.**

**S:-claro rubi, lo que digas.**

**Q:-Finn vamos agarra el auto.- **le indico moviendo la cabeza para que se acerque al auto.

**F:-tienes buenas ideas hermanita.-**me sonríe. Ahora les contare un poco acerca de Finn, Finn tiene el poder de cambiar su estructura molecular, alterarla su ADN por ejemplo si toca una superficie metálica, su cuerpo se vuele puro metal, si toca una superficie de plástico su cuerpo es plástico. También puede atravesar puertas, y eso es muy bueno cuando se te olvidan las llaves o las extravías.

**S:-Q, tu esos 2 yo estos dos y ni modo Finn te toco nada mas a uno.**

Que les puedo contar de mí, aparte de tener un oído sonido y escuchar conversaciones a kilómetros, leer los pensamientos, tengo una voz muy ¿potente? Si creo que esa seria la palabra correcta, puedo crear barreras de sonido inimagibles. Con un grito podría, matarte, dejarte, sordo, o desmembrarte como si fuera un huracán.

No somos asesinos solo nos gusta divertirnos, nunca hemos matado a nadie ni si quiera Finn que a veces no mide su fuerza.

Santana empezó jugando coqueteando con esos tipos, hasta donde los tubo donde los quería, al primero solo basto con tomarlo del brazo para convertirlo en estatua, y cuando el otro hombre iba a correr ella lo detuvo, le soplo en la cara y termino haciéndole compañía a su a migo siendo también una estatua.

Finn por su parte también jugaba con el tipo que le toco en la repartición hecha por Santana, lo empujaba suavemente según el, aunque el tipo siempre terminaba en el suelo, tras el ultimo empujón y la burla de Finn le dio un golpe en la cabeza, solo espero que como el dijo solo lo haya dejado inconciente.

Y yo hice lo propio reía divertida tras ver la cara de pánico de los dos tipos sobrantes, pedían perdón de rodillas prometiendo que ya no iban a volver a ser algo así pero como a todos sus amigos les toco ellos también merecían una lección, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro y abrí la boca saliendo de ella un sonido ensordecedor, los oídos empezaron a sangrarles y supe que era hora de parar, también cayeron inconcientes en el piso.

Es hora de irnos a casa y descansar, me divertí un rato estas situaciones sacan como un lado negativo de nosotros. Pero ya que vuelvo a la normalidad tengo que descansar.

**Departamento de Rachel…**

No se como llegue a mi cama, supongo que Puck me cargo hasta aquí, o no puede ser es pasado medio día ya ni hablar de ir a trabajar con el señor Figgins, bueno aun que de trabajar esta noche en el casino no me salvo, me dirijo hacia la sala y veo a britt viendo los dibujos animados.

**B:-¡buenos tardes rach!**

**R:-¡buenos tardes princesa! ¿Donde esta Noah?**

**B:-dijo que compraría algo de comida y regresaba.**

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a un Noah Puckerman muy emocionado.

**P:-hola mis hermosas damiselas**

**R:-¿porque tan feliz Puck?**

**P:-tengo la solución para dejar de trabajar un tiempo e irnos de vacaciones.**

**R:-dime por favor que estas sobrio.**

**P:-que falta de confianza.**

**R:-es que no te entiendo, irnos de vacaciones, ¿con que dinero?**

**B:-¿podemos ir a ver a los delfines?-**esa cara inocente me mata.

**P:-si los delfines no se a donde quieran ir.**

**R:-Puck explícate.**

**P:-cuando venia camino aquí encontré esto.-**me da un papel que traía en su chamarra.

"_que tan bueno eres peleando, te retamos a que vengas a nuestro ya conocido enjaulamiento, consiste en formar un equipo de 3 personas, el atractivo visual son las mujeres, así que por ende deben de ser 2 mujeres y un hombre, tendrás que competir con otros 9 grupos mas lo que significa que son 30 personas en una jaula todos contra todos no hay excepción de hombre contra hombre no._

_El premio consiste en 15 mil dólares y un viaje a cabo san Lucas en México._

_Costo de inscripción: 500 dólares por persona"_

**R:-¿y como piensas que vamos a ganar? ¿y de donde vas a sacar a la segunda chica?-**que no me diga que piensa que britt ira con nosotros por que lo golpe.

**B:-rach, yo también quiero ir con ustedes y mas si ganamos unas vacaciones**

**R:-¿pero que estas diciendo britt?**

**B:-tu voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no quieres que yo vaya.**

**R:-mi voz en tu cabeza ¿de que hablas britt?**

**B:-si decía algo así "que no me diga que piensa que britt ira cono nosotros porque lo golpeo"**

**R:-no puede ser que mas falta, britt lee mentes, tu te prendes como fósforo y yo controlo agua ¿que falta?**

**B:-eso significa que no iré, pero porque me molesta que me traten como una niña ya no lo soy tengo 22 años he!-**golpeo el piso y lo traspasa con el pie.

**R:-britt acabas de arruinar el piso, mira le hiciste un hoyo, espera le hiciste un hoyo no puede ser.- **camino en círculos, le hizo un hoyo al piso tiene súper fuerza no puede ser.

**P:-creo que ella nos va a defender a nosotros… ¿Que dices rach?-**los dos ponen cara de perrito y ya me estoy cansando de tratar de ser la adulta en esta casa y dije lo que jamás creí que diría.

**R:-¡esta bien vamos a inscribirnos!**

_**Penthouse de Quinn…**_

**Q:-buenos tardes a todos, Santana, Finn.**

**S:-rubia queríamos consultar algo contigo.**

**Q:-si venga, díganme.**

**F:-parece que alguien despertó con buen humor ¿no?**

**Q:-si algo hay de eso, pero al grano ¿Qué quieren consultar conmigo?**

**S:-bueno andábamos por ahí dando una vuelta y nos encontramos con esto…**

"_que tan bueno eres peleando, te retamos a que vengas a nuestro ya conocido enjaulamiento, consiste en formar un equipo de 3 personas, el atractivo visual son las mujeres, así que por ende deben de ser 2 mujeres y un hombre, tendrás que competir con otros 9 grupos mas lo que significa que son 30 personas en una jaula todos contra todos no hay excepción de hombre contra hombre no._

_El premio consiste en 15 mil dólares y un viaje a cabo san Lucas en México._

_Costo de inscripción: 500 dólares por persona"_

**F:-queremos estar dentro…**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Guest, Alice, Lec: Si andan leyendo, apenas me llegaron sus reviews disculpen por no contestar.

Kali: Espero te guste el cap.

Guest: Lo de los poderes, se descubrirá poco a poco en la historia, Quinn, Santana y Finn son concientes de sus poderes y si es faberry romance.

Lu-Q: Esta vez recibí más y me anima a seguir con la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero este interesante el cap. ;)

Alice: Claro que hay romance faberry love…

Lec: Si en el primer cap repetí unas palabras los siento.

Keila Carrillo: Digamos que realmente la edad es lo de menos, pero ya lo veras con el paso de los capítulos. Este si lo hice mas largo.

Alice Agron: Este capitulo es un avance más de lo que se viene.

SoDamnBeautiful1: Haber que tal me quedo espero que te guste.

12d34e56s78i: Tarde en actualizar por que si esta algo largo según yo. Aquí la pelea y como se conocen.

Después de las aclaraciones correspondientes aquí andamos espero no defraudarlos.

**/**

**Esa enana es sexy…**

**Q:-díganme que es una jodida broma.**

**S:-no Q estamos hablando enserio, queremos entrar.**

**Q:-después de lo que paso ayer ¿quieren entrar?, por cierto ¿Santana ya dejaron de ser piedra tus pretendientes de ayer?**

**S:-no, ya los había olvidado.- **cierra los ojos y los abre ahora son color miel, es el trance que tiene que pasar cada vez que convierte a alguien en estatua.**-ya.**

**F:-por fa! Q no vamos a levantar sospechas, ya viste de cuanto es el premio aparte un viaje.**

**Q:-ay por favor eso lo saco en 2 días de casino ¿quieren ir a México?, por mí esta bien vamos.**

**S:-¿porque siempre tienes que acabar con la diversión?-**me lo dice levantando una ceja, trata de intimidarme no lo lograra.

**Q:-ok, ok entraremos pero bajo mis condiciones ¿lo toman o lo dejan?, aparte me gustaría entrar para ver que chica quedara en mi cama esa noche.**

**S:-eso si finnocienta, no se queda con la que te guste.-**o eso es una larga historia, que de tan solo recordarla mi buen humor se fue por el caño.**-pero ok dinos que condiciones va a ver.**

**Q:-nos vamos a valer por nuestros propios medios, nada de usar poderes, talvez usemos un poco de fuerza y rapidez pero nada mas.**

**S:-quieres que desfiguren este hermoso rostro o de que se trata, si finnepto puede detener el tiempo que lo hago y ganamos.**

**Q:-no, nada de eso, nos valemos por nuestros propios medios o no entramos ¿que dicen?**

**S:-que estas idiota si piensas que aceptaremos algo asi.**

**Q:-si vuelvo a oír algo de parte de alguno de los dos no vamos.**

**F:-no ya no diremos nada.-**corre a un lado de san, para ponerle la mano en la boca y que ya no diga nada, se muere por ver mujeres matándose entre si, lastima que la lucha no sea en aceite seria más "caliente".-¡**auch!**

**S:-quien te crees tu para callar a Santana López, he Goliat, dime quien te dio la oportunidad y di que solo te mordí.**

**Q:-esta tarde vamos a inscribirnos**

_**Departamento Rachel…**_

**R:-Puck y ¿cuando es la dichosa pelea?**

**P:-el viernes.**

**R:-¿ósea pasado mañana?**

**P:-si creo que si, ¿porque?**

**R:-por que si es así solo tenemos hoy para inscribirnos. Aquí en el papel lo dice.**

**P:-¡no puede ser! entonces que hacemos aquí sentados vámonos, britt cámbiate que vamos a salir.**

**B:-¡si señor!**

**R:-¿oye y de donde vamos a sacar el dinero de la inscripción?**

**P:-tenia dinero guardado para cualquier emergencia y creo que de algo nos servirá.**

**R:-ok, ¡BRITT VAMOS QUE SE HACE TARDE!**

**B:-ya estoy lista.**

**P:-o no, no, no, no, y no así no sales a ningún lado.-**negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza, sentí que se iba a fracturar de tanto movimiento. Y no es para menos, a britt se le ocurrió, ponerse un mini short, que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Una blusa un poco muy escotada.

**R:-Puck déjala, ella ya no es una niña.-**me acerco a susurrarle al odio-**Puck deja de llevarle la contra, no quiero, que britt destruya toda la casa.**

**P:-esta bien ya vámonos.-**suspira ruidosamente sabe que perdió la pelea.

**B:-gracias por apoyarme rach, de hecho regresando a la casa quiero hablar con ustedes.**

Salimos del departamento en busca de un taxi, que no tardo en llegar, llegamos al supuesto lugar, es enorme, jamás había pasado por este lado de New York es un gimnasio, aquí pueden entrenar box, ay costales muy grandes de entrenamiento, peras de box y un ring es pequeño, el lugar en donde esta el gimnasio se ve muy deteriorado, las paredes tienen un tono amarillento, logro diferenciar que eran blancas pero por el polvo se hicieron de este color amarillento. Me da miedo entrar aquí solo hay hombres no entiendo por que en la convocatoria es para mujeres. Llegamos a una bodega parece ser algo así como una mini oficina.

**R:-señorita- **mis palabras se van al viento por que no me hace caso, esta muy entretenida hablando por teléfono, talvez con su novio no lo se.

**B:-¡SEÑORITA!**

La escena fue muy chusca, la señorita brinco de la silla casi cae al piso, de lo sorprendida que estaba, al igual que nosotros britt no suele ser así.

**Secretaria:-¿que necesitan?, por cierto mi nombre es Tina y es un placer atenderles.**

**P:-me siento como en un puesto de comida rápida.**

**T:-es política tratarlos bien, siento tantos formalismos.**

**R:-venimos por el concurso, el enjaulamiento, algo así.**

**T:-si hoy es el último día, necesito el dinero y sus nombres pueden utilizar otro nombre en el ring. Lo de sus nombres es puro trámite.**

**B:-los tres somos hermanos, Puck Berry, Rachel Berry y Brittany Berry.**

**T:-entiendo fue mucho apellido Berry por un día, ahora solo necesito el dinero.**

Sacamos el dinero no estoy muy segura si hacerlo o no, no doy por hecho que podamos ganar, ni siendo un mutante o lo que sea que somos.

**T:-bien aquí tienen sus papeles, se irán presentando uno por uno de los equipos al entrar al ring, tienen de aquí a ese día para pensar en un seudónimo.**

**R:-muchas gracias por todo.**

**T:-no de que nos vemos aquí el día de la pelea.**

Vamos camino a la salida, cuando veo la hora ya es tarde, con razón mi estomago de repente hablaba, tengo mucha hambre.

**R:-Puck que te parece si britt y yo nos adelantamos para comprar algo de comida, ya es tarde.**

**P:-bien rach las veo en el departamento entonces.-**se queda callado y con la boca abierta, viendo hacia un punto fijo, cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia donde esta la de el, creo que termine igual que el, se viene acercando una morena impresionante, con el cabello recogido en una cola, un chico alto, demasiado para mi gusto, tampoco es feo, y por ultimo una rubia impresionante con unos ojos color avellana que te quitan la respiración y unos labios, ¡vaya! Que labios, y su cabello corto se ve jodidamente sexy.

No jodidamente sexy se queda corto, esta que se cae de buena, no, no se cae, ay que estoy diciendo parezco albañil, esto no es propio de una dama, pero como que de repente subió el calor ¿no?.

**R:-Puck nos vamos, nos vemos en el departamento.**

**P:-aja…**

No puede ser esa rubia es muy, muy sexi, lo peor de todo es que Puck esta que se muere por ella me lo dijo con la mirada, y con su aja, ¡por favor! aja no es una respuesta. Pasamos por el lado de esos chicos, parecen salidos de una revista, los tres están de muy, muy buen ver sobre todo la rubia, creo que es hora de replantearme mi orientación sexual, toda mi vida creía que me moría por los chicos pero, esta rubia esta hermosa.

**(Pensamientos Quinn)**

**P:-hola!**

**Q:-hola depravado, Santana, Finn, ni se les ocurra no se muevan de aquí.-**no puede ser ven carne y parecen perros hambrientos.

**S:-necesitas lentes rubia viste, esa enana es sexy y de la rubia a su lado ni se diga.**

**F:-¡yo pido la morena!**

**P:-no quiero ser grosero, pero de las chicas de las que están hablando son mis hermanas.**

Ay que estupidez, acabamos de meter la pata y hasta el fondo, como este chico puede tener hermanas que están con un cuerpo bien trabajado, mas la morena que piernas creo que desde hoy tendré un buen amigo, todo sea porque me invite a su casa y conocer a esa enana.

**Q:-disculpa, pero lo que se ve no se juzga y tus hermanas, son muy atractivas.**

**P:-te… a… ti… te… te… gustan las… mujeres?**

**S:-consíguete amigos más normales.-**rueda los ojos.

**Q:-si pensé que era muy obvio.-**omito su comentario fuera de lugar, no somos amigos. Pero no quiero hacerlo sentir mal y que no me presente a su hermana, digo no eso no era, era y no quiero lastimar su autoestima, si algo así.

**P:-no, ni hablar, no hay oportunidad para Noah.**

**Q:-no pero que hay de tu hermana, la morocha.**

**P:-a tenido varios novios así que creo que no tienes oportunidad rubia.**

**F:-bien!-**hace una seña rara, creo que esta emocionado.

**S:-no te preocupes nadie se resiste a esta rubia-**dice palmeándome la espalda.

**Q:-eso es cierto y Finn no pienses que ganaras tan fácil, esa damisela ya encontró a su caballera.**

**F:-ya veremos rubia, ya veremos.**

**P:-sigo aquí y para que dejen de decirles sobrenombres, la morena es Rachel y la rubia Brittany.**

**S:-déjenme decirle que yo también quiero a la enana, ¿vieron esas piernas? ¿Cómo será tenerlas enredadas en la cintura?**

**P:-es Rachel, Ra-chel.**

**S:-para mi es enana, es mas fácil de recordar**

**(Pensamiento de Rachel)**

Llegamos a un lugar, compramos comida china la verdad muero de hambre, estaba atenta a ver como preparaban todo hasta que britt se dirige hacia a mi.

**B:-¿viste a los chicos que llegaron al gimnasio?**

**R:-necesitaría estar ciega para no verlos,**

**B:-yo quiero a la morena…**

**R:-¿QUE?**

**B:-si lo morena, es muy hermosa, y de un cuerpo de infarto.**

**R:-britt ¿te gustan las mujeres?**

**B:-no me gustan las etiquetas…**

Literalmente quede así :O, no puedo creerlo, britt no sale y después de terminar la preparatoria con muchos jalones y ayuda de Puck y mía, no había salido, decidió encerrarse.

**R:-debemos charlar en casa.**

**B:-si lo dije antes de salir del departamento, llegando quiero hablar contigo y con Noah.**

**(Pensamientos Quinn)**

**P:-bueno y ¿que hacen aquí?**

**Q:-venimos a inscribirnos a algo de una jaula no se, no recuerdo.**

**S:-si venimos a patear traseros.**

**F:-estamos imparables.**

**Q:-y tú ¿que haces aquí?**

**P:-¿yo?-**que entupido es, ¿que piensa?, que estoy hablando con la banca o que.

**Q:-aaagh… si tú.**

**P:-mis hermanas quieren entrar aquí a ejercitarse quieren practicar box, pero bueno eso no importa, tengo que irme, mis hermanas me esperan para comer.**

**Q:-ok que te parece si me das tú numero de teléfono, para reunirnos algún otro día.**

**P:-el verdadero motivo son mis hermanas ¿verdad?**

**Q:-claro, que si.**

**P:-bueno al menos fuiste sincera, haber anota.**

_**Departamento de Rachel…**_

**P:-chicas ya llegue.**

**R:-por fin Noah, moríamos de hambre.**

**P:-ya, ya comamos y entrenar, los chicos que llegaron también se inscribieron y no quiero perder, así que apurémonos. **

**B:-bien a comer.**

Después de comer justo como lo pidió Puck nos pusimos a entrenar, britt trataba de controlar su fuerza pero es prácticamente imposible, pobre de mi sofá, termino partido en dos. Ni hablar yo practico defensa personal al menos me defiendo, y Puck pues se las arreglara solo.

Terminamos agotados y anochece tengo que ir a trabajar al casino pero estoy muy, muy cansada. No, no voy a ir, no puedo mover ni las pestañas. Me duele hasta las cejas. Me reportare enferma.

Solo nos queda mañana para entrenar no se en que momento acepte esta locura, no creo que ganemos, son 30 personas esta muy difícil, no imposible pero si muy, muy difícil, pero confío en que britt nos defenderá, digo si no ganamos al menos no salir tan lastimados.

Cenamos y es hora de descansar.

**B:-quería hablar con ustedes pero estoy tan cansada que será después de la pelea, ahora estoy muy, muy agotada. Que descanses hermanitos.**

**R:-ok britt hablaremos después de la pelea, por ahora es mejor descansar que mañana nos espera otro día muy largo de entrenamiento.**

**P:-entonces ¿mañana tampoco iras a trabajar?**

**R:-no mañana iré a presentar mi renuncia al señor Figgins lo que no puedo renunciar es al casino, gano muy bien.**

**P:-no te preocupes yo también después de la pelea, iré a buscar trabajo.**

**B:-por cierto Puck quienes eran tus amigos y porque no nos los presentaste.**

**P:-pues yo solo conozco a la rubia, los demás bueno los otros dos, la morocha y el grandulón son sus hermanos.**

**R:-y por lo que logre ver te mueres por la rubia ¿verdad?**

**P:-me moría, ella y yo vemos hacia un mismo horizonte.**

**B:-no entendí, nada de lo que acabas de decir.**

**P:-si ella y yo, nos fijamos en las chicas.**

**R:-a ya, y ¿ellos también van a participar?**

**P:-si pero, yo le dije que nosotros no.**

**B:-¿y eso como porque?**

**P:-pues no quiero que nadie vea quienes somos así que mañana iré a comprar algo para taparnos el rostro, una mascara podría ser. Si nos dan una paliza no quiero que nadie nos reconozca en la calle, y nos señale, como perdedores.**

**R:-¡hasta que piensas!**

**P:-ya, ya, ya, ya ¿no que ya nos íbamos a dormir?**

**R:-si ya hasta mañana.**

_**Penthouse de Quinn…**_

**Q:-hoy no quiero ir al casino estoy muy agotada, además con todo lo que he ganado tengo para estar sin ir unos… 2 años.**

**S:-nosotros es hora de que nos vayamos buscando un trabajo.**

**F:-si pero como que ir a un casino ya es demasiado sospechoso.**

**S:-no seas tarado Finn eso no es un trabajo, y por si se te olvida, nosotros no podemos leer mentes.**

**F:-o si es cierto.-**se queda pensativo, a veces siento que mi hermanito es muy ingenuo.

**Q:-bueno ya mañana, verán en que trabajan, ahora hay que descansar, mañana ay que ponernos en forma, recuerden lo que acordamos.**

**S:-aun sigo pensando que es una reverenda estupidez, pero ya esta bien vamos a descansar. **

**F:-hasta mañana pequeñas.**

**Q:-Finn para ti todo el mundo es pequeño.-**ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar pero no importa, es la verdad, aparte aun sigo enojada por lo de Rachel, si creo que así se llama.

**F:-muy graciosa rubia, muy graciosa.**

_**Al día siguiente en el departamento de Rachel…**_

**R:-buenos días, vamos levántense, tenemos que empezar a entrenar.-**debo admitirque vengo muy aburrida, el señor Figgins me entretuvo mucho tiempo con lo de mi renuncia, no quería que me fuera pero es lo mejor.

**P:-ay hermanita que disposición pensé que no querías ya nada de, entrenar ni nada.**

**R:-lo que no quiero es que me partan la cara.**

**B:-¿nos van a partir la cara? ¿Quién?**

**R:-es un decir britt, mañana nos espera una pelea y la verdad tengo miedo.-**no lo había dicho pero me muero de miedo, de pensar que puedan golpearme y que pueda llegar a mayores muchos harán lo que sea para ganar, sin importar las consecuencias digo talvez no ganar, ganar pero al menos no quedar mal parados.

**B:-bueno y ¿donde vamos a entrenar?, aquí ya destruí un sofá y bueno al piso también le toco.**

**P:-podemos subir al sótano, esta abandonado con algo de limpieza rápida quedara perfecto para entrenar, pero tampoco es para que abuses britt, no podemos destruir el sótano.**

**R:-bueno pues entonces ay que cambiarnos, y subimos.**

Tardamos menos de 15 minutos en estar listos, cuando subimos estaba hecho un desastre pero solo necesitábamos cierto espacio para entrenar, pero se me ocurrió algo, el día que pude "manejar" el agua, también pude cerrar la ventana talvez si me concentro pueda mover mas cosas.

**R:-esperen quiero probar algo-**vamos concéntrateintenta mover algo pequeño, fije mi vista en una lámpara se veía muy antigua, parecía un candelabro, pero se ve liviana, esa lámpara, vamos, vamos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos pude ver que si la lámpara se movía, bueno flotaba por que no iba hacia ninguna dirección.

**P:-rach, ¿que… que… haces?**

**R:-no solo puedo controlar el agua, también puedo mover objetos.**

**B:-haber rach, ahora levántame a mi-**daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar entusiasmada por la idea, pero la verdad es que no se si pueda moverla.

**R:-no creo que se buena idea britt.-**y es un hecho no creo que en lo mínimo sea una buena idea una cosa es mover una lámpara y otra cosa una persona.

**P:-inténtalo rach.**

**R:-ok**

Debo de concentrarme demasiado en cuestión de minutos abro los ojos y veo que britt flota ligeramente unos centímetros del suelo, esta vez intentare moverla.

No puedo creerlo lo logre puedo moverla, britt ríe estas cosas empiezan a gustarme.

**P:-bien basta de jugar a entrenar.**

_**Pent-house de Quinn…**_

**Q:-Santana si no te cubres la cara, si te la van a desfigurar, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que subas la guardia.**

**S:-con este gigante ni aunque la tenga 3 metros arriba voy a poder cubrirme la cara.**

**F:-cálmate esto solo es el principio y ya te estas quejando, no aguantas nada.**

**S:-bueno si tan buena te crees por que no vienes tú a pelear con Finn.**

**Q:-ok**

Yo no necesito ni súper fuerza, ni rapidez para someter al grandulon, su punto débil son sus rodillas al estar alto tiende a perder fácil el equilibrio, basto con 2 patadas una en cada rodilla y un buen agarre para no dejarlo escapar, bien dicen, mas vale maña que fuerza.

**S:-¿como… como… es que… lograste hacer eso?**

**Q:-fácil, siempre tienes que ver el punto débil de tu oponente, el esta muy alto pierde el equilibrio fácilmente.**

**F:-ey, rubia ¿ya me puedes soltar?-**su cara de dolor es tan divertida.

**Q:-o si claro lo siento.**-lo suelto poco a poco, creo que si me pase un poco con el agarre.

**S:-bien entonces hagámoslo de nuevo, no quiero quedar como una perdedora mañana.**

**F:-oigan y ya pensaron que usaremos, piensan que seria buena idea usar ¿mascaras?**

**S:-hasta que dices algo coherente, eso no lo había pensado.**

**Q:-si yo creo que seria buena idea, ¿ya pensaron en un nombre para el equipo?**

**S:-no eso tampoco lo he pensado, practicamos un rato y vamos a comprar cosas y pensar como llamarnos.**

**F:-suena bien.**

El día termino muy rápido entre idas y venidas las mascaras que compramos son azules mitad de cara y blancas mitad de la otra, con pequeños toques de plateado en contornos como ojos, boca y nariz.

El nombre de nuestro equipo es como en una película, "los vengadores". Si falta de originalidad lo que quieran pero es lo único que se nos ocurrió.

_**Departamento de Rachel…**_

**B:-estoy muy cansada, solo quiero cenar un poco de cereal, y abrazar a tito.-**tito es el oso de peluche de mi hermana que le regale en su cumpleaños, es un osito muy tierno y lo cuida mucho, britt siempre ha querido una mascota pero por el lugar pequeño en el que estamos no es posible.

**R:-yo también quiero dormir, mañana es la pelea, me siento cansada, y adolorida, como si hubiera pasado una demoledora encima de mi.**

**P:-si esto no puede estar pasando estoy cansadísimo.**

El día se nos fue súper rápido cenamos, compramos nuestra mascaras, son rojas con color oro. No son lo que esperábamos pero de algo a nada, entrenamos, fue muy corto el día. Lo único que, nos falto pensar fue en un buen nombre mañana algo se nos ocurrirá.

_**Día de la pelea en el gimnasio…**_

**Q:-¿como creen que nos vaya?, se que nada malo nos va a pasar pero en un descuido nos pueden sacar del ring.**

**S:-si todavía estamos a tiempo Q, ¿podemos usar los poderes?**

**Q:-no ya lo dije en el momento que lo hagan los saco del ring.**

**F:-ya entendimos, poderes no.**

_**Al otro lado del ring… **_

**B:-estoy muy nerviosa-**se nota que britt esta muy, muy nerviosa, no para de caminar en círculos y agarrarse las manos.

**P:-tranquila britt, todo va a salir bien.-**no es muy difícil saber que el también esta muy nervioso, no hemos visto a los contrincantes pero en la entrada vi a una señora que apenas cupo en la puerta, si apenas cupo en la puerta no me imagino como, es que vamos a caber en el ring.

**R:- ya tranquilos, no pasa de que nos saquen del ring y ya.**

**Presentador: esta noche, veremos a 30 personas aquí, 20 mujeres y 10 hombres que darán el todo por el todo, la batalla consiste en sacar a los oponentes del ring, cada que 5 participantes sean eliminados, la jaula se levantara y tendrán que salir, la pelea no se detendrá en ningún momento si algún participante sangra o tiene alguna contusión no podrá abandonar la jaula hasta que sean 5 participacipantes los que estén fuera del ring, **

**R:-¿escucharon? No van a parar la pelea no importa lo que pase.**

**P:-tranquila rach, todo va a salir bien.**

**B:-que bueno que no traje a tito, no le gustaría ver nada de esto.**

Somos los últimos en ser presentados solo escucho algo así como "los vengadores", o algo así, no los puedo juzgar por que a nosotros no se nos ha ocurrido nada aun.

**Presentador:-y con ustedes…-**se acerca para susurrarnos ¿como se llaman?

**R:-aun no tenemos un nombre diga, anónimos o algo así que se yo.**

**Presentador:-¿de donde son?**

**B:-Lima, Ohio.**

**Presentador:-ok, y desde un lugar remoto llegan "los justicieros"**

Vengadores, justicieros porque no tienen originalidad, vamos entrando el ring esta enorme, esta parte del gimnasio, es enorme, ya están todos los concursantes, hacen caras intimidantes. Y no me equivoque la señora de la puerta también está aquí ocupa medio ring.

Vamos entrando, al ring, y se va cerrando, la jaula, tengo gana de gritar para que me saquen de aquí, pero ya lo hecho esta hecho estoy aquí no hay mas. Vamos a ver que pasa.

**(Relato de la pelea desde el punto vista de la autora)**

Todo estaba hecho un tremendo desastre, los equipos ya estaban hechos, no podías descuidarte, cuando a un equipo se refería, si te descuidabas se amontonaban y entre los tres te sacaban, eras traicioneros, a Rachel ya le habían tocado varios golpes pero ella y Quinn aun no se encontraban, britt parecía estar muy divertida con todo lo que hacia, se veía tan tierna y de solo entrar a ese ring, se convirtió en una mujer hiperactiva corría de un lado a otro se subía a algunas partes de la jaula, parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones, ya había sacado a dos participantes, mientras otros ya habían sacado a tres, Rachel solo huía de los golpes, mientras Quinn parecía una mujer muy sádica no sacaba a nadie pero golpeaba a todos sin piedad alguna, era una técnica que tenia quería cansarlos y golpearlos a mas no poder para que después, no le costara trabajo alguno sacarlos.

Puck la estaba pasando mal, ya había pasado por el huracán Quinn y no la había pasado nada bien, ella lo golpeo hasta decir basta, aun que el solo esquivaba los golpes venia uno tras otro. Solo seguía en pie por que no podía dejar que lo sacaran, sabiendo que sus hermanas estaban rodeadas de salvajes.

Sonó una chicharra, anunciando que la jaula se iba a abrir para sacar a los primeros 5 participantes, cuando volvió a bajar la jaula, Santana y Finn se habían hecho uno sabían que cada quien por su parte no iban a durar ni la primer ronda ahí, era hora de sacar a unos cuanto perdedores, entre los dos sacaron a otros tres, uno fue a traición, acaba de sacar a uno y estaba de espaldas, aprovecharon y se abalanzaron hacia el, empujándolo con fuerza para sacarlo, el segundo ya solo estaba en una esquina del ring, casi ahogándose le hicieron un favor sacándolo, y el tercero les costo muchísimo mas trabajo del esperado, imagínense a alguien mas alto que Finn, no, no lo duden si hay alguien mas grande que Finn, aparte al enorme ser humano se le ocurrió ponerse algún tipo de crema, y cada que le pegaban se les resbalaba la mano. Santana odiaba a Quinn por no dejarlos usar sus poderes, pero un trato era un trato y ella era una mujer de fiar y no iba a usar sus poderes, pero recordó lo que Quinn le dijo pateo al tipo en las piernas, y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, tal como paso con Finn, entre los dos lo arrastraron, hasta las cuerdas y lo sacaron.

Sonó otra vez la chicharra, anunciando que se iba a abrir la jaula pero esta vez salieron 8 participantes, cuando bajo la jaula otra vez, quedaban 17 participantes, entre ellos Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck y Finn.

**S:-Quinn, por favor déjanos usar nuestros poderes ya no puedo más.**

**Q:-no san, hicimos un trato y no los vamos a utilizar, así me quede yo sola a pelear aquí, quiero sentir que hicimos las cosas bien sin trampas.**

**S:-tienes razón rubia, pues a darle a estos perdedores.**

**F:-no me quiero entrometer pero necesito ayuda.**

Mientras las chicas conversaban, Finn quedo entre las cuerdas por la mujer que ocupaba medio ring, era obvio que la mujer lo iba a sacar, pero entre Quinn y Santana lograron sacarlo de ahí no era momento para sacar a esa mujer.

**P:-Rachel, ya no aguanto más, no puedo mantenerme en pie. Necesito salir.**

**R:-Puck vamos, tenemos que aguantar ¡tu! Nos metiste en esto, juntos saldremos de esto.**

**B:-vamos la diversión no acaba, ya saqu voy por más, si no pueden, no duden que yo ganare esto por ustedes. Pero tienen que dar todo y más vamos.**

**R:-bien britt, así se habla vamos.**

Mientras ellos se perdían en sus respectivas platicas, vuelve a sonar la chicharra anunciando la salida de 7 participantes ya solo quedaban 10, todavía nuestros muchachos seguían ahí, la batalla del todo por el todo comenzaba en este momento.

Rachel sabia que debían de ganar a como diera lugar el dinero les hacia falta, y aunque britt podía con todo, no pensaba dejarle toda la responsabilidad, Puck no podía mas, talvez en la siguiente ronda dejaría que saliera y ayudaría a britt a como diera lugar ganarían.

Quinn, Santana y Finn sabían que era hora de sacar a la mujer que ocupaba la mitad del ring, tenían que hacer equipo entre los tres, y así lo hicieron Finn fue la carnada, la mujer fue contra el mientras que Quinn y Santana lo atacaban por la espalda, Finn y Santana ya estaban muy cansados pero no se darían por vencidos no tan fácilmente, la mujer no daba abasto y no quería salir pero tenían que sacarla era una amenaza para su triunfo. No se cansaron de golpearla hasta que la mujer cayo inconsciente, sabían que se les había pasado la mano, la sacaron rogándole a alguna entidad que estuviera bien y no pasara a mayores, mientras ellos sacaban a esa mujer, Rachel saco a una mujer que quedaba, aplico las técnicas de defensa personal, aun que cabe destacar que la mujer ya estaba bastante cansada.

**P:-rach lo siento.**

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Puck antes de arrastrarse a una esquina y salirse, la mascara era roja, pero Rachel pudo notar como Puck estaba sangrando demasiado la mascara estaba llena en sangre y se preocupo mucho por el, vio quien fue la que golpeo a su hermano y juro no tener piedad contra ella.

Sonó una ultima vez la chicharra avisando que eran los últimos 5 peleadores que saldrían de la jaula, solo quedaban 5, Quinn, Rachel, Santan Brittany y Finn.

Brittany sabia que el gradulon era un impedimento para su victoria así que su siguiente victima seria el, y así fue basto una tecleada para que Finn saliera volando, Santana y Quinn quedaron con la boca abierta después de lo que paso, sabían que algo pasaba con esa chica lo que no sabían era que era igual que ellas, la siguiente victima fue Santana, mientras Quinn sentía una mirada de odio hacia ella, cuando volteo noto unos ojos color marrón clavados sobre los suyos, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y todas sus fuerzas de repente se esfumaron, ni si quiera podía moverse, no sentía miedo, temor nada parecido, solo una adicción por esos ojos que, aunque la miraran con ojos de odio se le hacían tremendamente hermosos, cuando sintió el primer golpe reacciono, recobro sus fuerzas, se había distraído tanto que no, noto que Santana ya también estaba fuera del ring.

**S:-¡vamos rubia, dales una paliza!**

**B:-si rubia danos una paliza…**

Ahora volteo su mirada para ver de donde provenía esa voz y se topo de lleno con unos ojos azules, también eran muy bonitos pero prefería los marrones, lo que paso fue algo muy extraño tubo una conexión con esa chica y la otra chica también lo sintió, empezaron una platica muy fuera de lo común, una platica mente a mente.

**B:-hola me llamo britt, tu ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Q:-Quinn y ya vi que tenemos algo en común.**

**B:-Si, que bien que lo notaste, a mi me gusta tu hermana y a ti te gusta la mía.**

**Q:-¿que? ¿Como sabes eso?**

**B:-escuche a tu mente hace unos segundos mis ojos son muy bonitos, pero te atraparon los marrones.**

**Q:-ok, me atrapaste, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que me gusta, y tampoco puedes decir que hablamos mentalmente.**

Mientras ellas seguían en su mundo una morena veía todo atentamente, el público comenzaba a abuchearlas, pagaron por ver show y no lo estaban viendo.

**B:- no te preocupes, aun que yo también tengo una condición.**

**Q:-¿cual?**

**B:-déjanos ganar…**

Después de todo lo que había peleado, dejarla ganar debía ser una broma.

**Q:-sigue soñando.**

**B:-no me dejaste terminar.**

La interrumpió cortándola de tajo ¿que le pasaba?

**Q:-y no lo necesito no te dejare ganar.**

**B:-te arreglo una cita con mi hermana.**

**Q:-acepto.**

Su convicción se fue por un tubo, no iba a perder la oportunidad con esa mujer.

**B:-bien finjamos que me sacas golpéame has algo, y después debes de dejar que mi hermana te saque ¿hecho?**

**Q:-trato.**

Después de eso Quinn se abalanzo sobre britt, no le pegaría fuerte solo simularía, Rachel se le fue encima eso si no lo esperaba. El publico empezó a aplaudir era algo muy sexy ver a tres mujeres peleando.

Quinn logro despegarse a Rachel de la espalda, y como pudo saco a britt del ring.

Ahora solo quedaban ella y esos ojos marrones que la veían con singular odio, cuando Quinn iba a dar el primer golpe, Rachel reacciono antes agarrando la mano de donde iba a provenir el golpe.

Sintiendo ahora ella una descarga eléctrica, pero le paso todo lo contrario que a Quinn ella sintió una descarga de adrenalina incitándola a seguir, y así lo hizo golpeo a Quinn muy fuerte, la rubia cayo atontada al piso, y se pregunto ¿Cómo ese cuerpecito tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza?, se levanto e intento golpearla pero recibió otro golpe, sintió levantarse y ser sacada del ring.

**Presentador: y aquí tenemos a la total y absoluta ganadora…**

El publico gritaba enardecido, Rachel no lo creía, no lo hubiera pensado, hubiera jurada que la ganadora seria britt, pero no ella se coronaba como la total y absoluta ganadora.

**B:-¡hey tu! chica guapa… ¿quien eres?, necesito saber quien eres, para decirle a mi hermana como eres, bueno para mas fácil, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Q:-Quinn Fabray**

**B:-bien que la cita sea pasado mañana, y si puedes arreglarme algo con tu hermana te lo agradecería-**le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad. Por que eso serian desde ahora cómplices.

**Q:-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada.**

**B:-has el intento.**

De repente se oye a lo lejos.

**R:-¡britt! Corre, tenemos que buscar a Noah estaba muy mal.**

**B:-ok rubia el domingo a la 1 en central park, se que ya conoces a mi hermana no **

**te será difícil.**

**Q:-nos vemos. Y gracias**

Se dieron la mano en señal de pacto, ya las cartas estaban echadas Quinn, conocería a Rachel y desde el momento en que la vio a los ojos sabia que haría lo que fuera por que esos ojos, solo la miraran a ella.

/

Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografia.

Creo que ahora si esta mas larga tengo licuado cerebral, pero espero les guste dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Que les gusta y que no, que le cambio, no se opinen dejen reviews please.

Que esten bien chicos y chicas, gracias por leer, nos leemos en el otro capitulo lo subo d dias igual de largo que este. (espero)


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se me fu mucho la imaginación al horizonte central Park es muy grande pero hagan de cuenta que se encuentran, sin ningún problema.

SoDamnBeautiful1:Me alegra que te haya gustado, haber que te parece este.

kyosuke29:gracias por leer, Quinn esta que se muere por esa morena.

12d34e56s78i:si termino mal el pobre, y va a ver mas peleas.

Guest: no solo la celara con Finn, ya lo veras, gracias por tus comentarios.

lec: estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos pero me cuesta un buen.

Lauren Portter: aquí dejo el cap, espero te guste.

A todos gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, comenten por fa!

La cita

**B:-Rachel, no veo a Noah por ningún lado, ya me preocupe, que tal si le paso algo muy malo.**-britt esta a punto de llorar y yo también no encontramos a Puck por ningún lado, su condición era deplorable cuando salio del ring.

**R:-mira britt ay esta Tina hay que preguntarle si sabe algo, a lo mejor ella sabe donde esta.-**y ojala que si sepa porque no puedo reportar una desaparición que, apenas fue hace unas horas, a veces, muy a veces suelo ser algo, paranoica.

**B:-tina, ¡TINA!-**britt grito tan fuerte que me dejo sorda literalmente.

**T:-hola chicas-**me ve y se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro**-debo admitir que jamás creí que fueras la ganadora ven vamos a la oficina para hacer valido tu premio.**

**R:-esta no es una trampa ¿verdad?-**por que no quiero terminar igual de golpeada que Puck.

**T:-¿a que te refieres con una trampa?-**pone cara de confusión, pero a mi no me engañan, quien no han visto películas donde todo es mentira y el pobre vuelve a ser pobre.

**R:-si, cuando llegue a la oficina no va a ver gente queriendo matarnos, golpearnos, desmembrarnos, secuestrarnos…**

**T:-para, ¡para!-**alza un poco la voz, para llamar mi atención.

**R:-ya perdón, he visto muchas películas donde pasa algo parecido, por eso empecé a divagar.**

**T:-no, no es ninguna trampa, pasas recoges tú premio y te vas, aun que quiero proponerles un trato a ustedes dos, no soy solo la secretaria de este gimnasio, si no también la dueña-**eso si no me lo esperaba, ¿la dueña?

_**Ya en la oficina…**_

**T:-bueno como pudieron notar, al publico les encanto la pelea, quería ver si cada viernes pueden venir, vamos a lanzar un reto, bueno mas bien, a ustedes las vendrían a retar 2 participantes cada viernes, ya sean hombres o mujeres hasta que ustedes sean derrotadas se acaba la temporada, por cada pelea les pagaría 2000 dólares, ¿Qué opinan?-**la verdad es que la cantidad, suena muy sustanciosa.

**B:-no hay nada que opinar, aceptamos.-**dice britt, pero el problema es que ni si quiera me pidió mi opinión.

**R:-britt, pero yo no he decidido nada aun, y aparte los viernes trabajo en el casino, no puedo aceptar.-**no puedo darme el lujo de faltar cada que se me de la gana, eso no esta bien debo de ser responsable en mi trabajo.

**B:-Rach, el dinero nos caería súper bien, podemos ir guardándolo y puedes cambiar tu turno en el casino, o ir más noche.-**ella tiene un buen punto.

**R:-no britt, el espectáculo principal son los viernes no podemos.-**pero no puedo ceder tan fácilmente.

**T:-bueno, no se preocupen es una idea lanzada al aire, pero podríamos cambiar el día a sábado.-**alguien tenía que ceder y no iba a ser yo.

**R:-bueno si es así entonces aceptamos, pero seria mejor que fuera en jueves.-**ay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

**T:-ok quedara en jueves, en la noche entonces, ¿trato hecho?-**lo sabia no se, si sea buena idea aceptar, pero como dice britt el dinero no, nos caería mal.

**R:-trato hecho.-**estrechamos la mano, britt tiene razón el dinero nos hace falta no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

**B:-con todo esto se me olvido, ¿no has visto a nuestro hermano?-**a mi también se me había olvidado, y según a eso venimos a buscarla.

**T:-o si, estaba en la enfermería, quedo muy mal, va a necesitar reposar por algunos días, no tiene nada grave solo algunos golpes y se le rompió la nariz, en la enfermería lo curaron debe seguir ahí. Para no quitarles mas tiempo, empiezan este jueves.-**por fin alguien nos dice algo de el.

**R:-bueno gracias por todo, y por no tendernos ninguna trampa, nos vemos el jueves.**

**B:-¡adiós!**

**R:-vamos a la enfermería, corre britt.-**pobre de Puck esa chica si lo dejo mal.

_**En la salida del gimnasio…**_

Una latina muy enojada daba vueltas hacia todos lados, todavía no podía creer que, esa enana le haya ganado a Quinn.

**S:-no puedo creerlo, ¿como fue que te gano?-**me preguntaba moviendo las manos reiteradamente, frente a mi cara, se veía muy frustrada.

**F:-si Q eso es casi, imposible y digo CASI por que ya te gano.-**Finn tiene razón, me gano, todo era parte de un plan, pero no me iba a dejar ganar tan rapido, y de repente me saca del ring, pareciendo un trapo.

**Q:-jamás lo entenderían, por eso no estoy en labor de decirles algo.-**esta mas que claro que no les puedo decir, tiene unos ojos hermosos y me atraparon desde el primer momento que los vi, dirían que estoy completamente loca.

**S:-es que no te lo estamos pidiendo te lo estamos exigiendo, ese premio era nuestro ¿que paso? ¿Por qué dejaste ir el premio?-**no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, es un simple premio.

**Q:-ella tenía más fuerza que yo, tan simple como eso. Sabes que sin utilizar mis poderes no soy tan fuerte.-**y esa es la verdad, pero ay algo más, ella tenía mucha, mucha fuerza.

**S:-eso no es una excusa, no creo que esa enana tenga mas fuerza que finnocienta.**

**F:-exacto ahí te fallo, la mentira.-**ay finn, si supieras que ella tiene hasta mas fuerza que tu.

**Q:-pues aun que no lo creas Finn ella tiene mas fuerza que Santana y tú juntos.**

**S:-¡quisieras rubia!-**eso no es todo Santana quiero ver tu cara, cuando te diga lo otro.

Claramente le herí el orgullo, pero es la verdad esa mujer tiene mucha fuerza, aunque hubiera querido ganarle no hubiera podido, algo raro pasa con esas chicas, creo que es momento de hablar con mis hermanos y consultárselos.

**Q:-ay algo mas que debo decirles.-**esta es la parte que estaba esperando contarles.

**S:-¿que? ¿Ahora que?**

**Q:-la rubia tiene poderes, poderes como nosotros…**

**S:-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-**grito tan fuerte que su voz retumbo en el interior del ring.

**Q:-tuve una plática con ella.**

**S:-¿y eso que tiene de extraordinario?**

**Q:-mente a mente.**

**F:-eso si ya tiene algo de extraordinario.**

**S:-dime que eso no es cierto…**

**Q:-lamento decirte que, eso es cierto.**

**S:-no puede ser, me siento bien por no ser los únicos pero, no los conocemos y no sabemos de que son capaces.**

**Q:-no son malos chicos, si no ¿que hacían aquí en el ring?-**lo había estado razonando y si fueran malos chicos, ya hubieran destrozado media ciudad.

**S:-buen punto pero, tenemos que seguirlos de cerca-**claro que los vamos a seguir mas de cerca y yo mas a Rachel.

**F:-pero no los conocemos.**

**Q:-el domingo tengo una cita con piernas lindas.**

**S:-eso era todo ahora entiendo por que perdimos-**sabia que Santana no tardaria en descubrir la verdadera razón.

**Q:-¡supéralo Santana!**

**F:-no discutan, pero a esa cita iras sola tienes que sacar la mayor información posible.-**claro que iré sola, ¿Qué? Querías acompañarme, ni soñando

**Q:-pero la cita era para coquetear, no para investigar.-**ya no me esta gustando el rumbo de esta conversación.

**S:-ni modo ahora va a ser altamente investigatoria.**

**Q:-Santana esa palabra ¿tan si quiera existe?**

**S:-no se, y tan poco me importa.**

**F:-¡ay Santana! No se que haríamos sin ti.-**llevar una vida mas tranquila, y sin ese humor tan acido que a veces cae mal.

_**En la enfermería…**_

**R:-¡Puck! ¡Puck! ¡PUCK!**

**P:-¡AQUÍ CHICAS!**

**B:-ven rach, por aquí.**

Seguimos la voz de Puck y llegamos a la enfermería, esta un poco golpeado, pero al parecer nada grave.

**P:-bien chicas vamos a casa.**

**R:-es lo mejor, vamos a descansar.**

**B:-ven Puck yo te ayudo.**

**P:-gracias.**

Llegando al departamento, dejamos a Puck descansar ya ni si quiera le comentamos de nuestro trato.

**B:-rach, se que estas muy cansada, pero quiero comentarte algo.**

**R:-dime britt-britt.-**creo que la cosa es seria britt, cambio su semblante y su cara no esta como para chistes.

**B:-ok, pero antes promete no matarme, cuando sepas la verdad…-**pone un puchero irresistible, no puedo decirle que no.

**R:-ok, prometo no matarte.-**realmente eso jamás pasaría.

**B:-y también prométeme que no te vas a enojar…**

**R:-ok britt, te lo prometo, pero dime de una vez por todas de, que se trata, por que me estoy desesperando.**

**B:-bueno… veras… rach… yo…**

**R:-britt ¡para!-**trato de tenerle paciencia, lo juro pero a veces sobre pasa mis límites.

**B:-tearregleunacita…**

**R:-¿que?, no te entendí nada habla más despacio.**

**B:-te… arregle… una… cita…**

**R:-¿QUEEEEEE?**

**B:-eh… si… así como lo oyes.-**ahora va agarrando mas confianza en sus palabras, no entiende que, lo que hizo esta mal.

**R:-britt, eso esta mal.**

**B:-mira solo esta vez hazlo por mí, y si no te gusta no la vuelves a ver…**

**R:-¿dijiste la?**

**B:-si es mujer, y es la contrincante que quedo al último.**

**R:-ella fue la que lastimo a Puck, britt no puedo, no creo poder tenerla enfrente sin querer golpearla.-**y es cierto a pesar de que me atrae mucho, estoy muy enojada por lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

**B:-por eso solo va a ser una vez.**

**R:-ok britt-**suspiro no puedo creer que diga que si, pero debo de admitir que esos ojos avellana me hicieron temblar.

**B:-bien pues tu cita te espera a la 1, en central Park.-**recordatorio anotado en mi mente a la 1 en central Park, ¡listo!

El viernes paso muy rápido dormí después de la pelea, termine muy cansada, falte dos días al trabajo no puedo permitirme faltar mas, necesitamos el dinero, bueno no por ahora. Con el dinero del premio tenemos para vivir bien un tiempo, y no había pensado en que fecha será la del viaje.

Primero necesitamos que Puck este bien, no esta tan mal, pero tampoco bien, como para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

_**Pent-house de Quinn…**_

**Q:-mañana es mi cita y estoy muy nerviosa…**

**F:-la gran y mujeriega Quinn Fabray ¿nerviosa?**

**Q:-si demasiado.-**ser mujeriega no me quita el derecho a sentir nervios.

**S:-debe de gustarte mucho la enana.**

**Q:-no, se si me guste-**es la verdad me atrae pero no pasa de eso.

**F:-a ¿quien quieres engañar?**

**S:-si rubia, nunca antes habías estado nerviosa por una cita.**

Ellos tienen un punto, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa por una cita, ni si quiera se que ponerme, no quiero ir formal, imagínense que me pongo un vestido, quien se pone un vestido en la primera cita, solo iremos al parque, no había pensado en eso, bueno para la primera cita no estaría tan mal, tomar un helado y sentarnos a platicar, tengo que sacarle algo de información, aunque no puedo llegar de buenas a primeras y decirle…

¡Hola! Sabes tengo poderes y soy igual de rara que tu hermana…

Necesito ser sutil, pero como se si su hermana, no le dijo nada de mi…

**S:-rubia, rubia, ¡RUBIA!**

**Q:-¿QUE QUIERES?-**casi me provoca un infarto, maldita Santana.

**S:-estabas como ida y nos asustaste.**

**F:-si pensamos que te habías puesto a platicar con tu amiguita.**

**Q:-no Finn, y Santana para la otra si quieres llamar mi atención no me grites, por que no respondo de mis actos.-**la última vez que me grite agarre lo que tenía a la mano y se lo avente.

**S:-esta bien rubi.**

El sábado paso muy rápido, entre burlas de Santana, comentarios fuera de lugar de Finn, comida, cena. Solo que esta vez en la cena se les ocurrió algo muy peculiar.

**F:-he estado pensando mucho y trabajar no es lo mío y a veces me canso de tener poderes y no aprovecharlos, no quiero trabajar.-**nos dicemasticando el pollo de una manera muy desagradable.

**S:-tienes razón poste, nunca hemos hecho algo realmente y que nos resulte redituable, rubia pásame el puré por favor.-**me señala el lugar en donde esta.-**gracias.**

**Q:-de nada, y ¿como que se les ocurre?**

**F:-fácil…-**levanta la cabeza, como señal para que Santana termine su frase.

**S:-robar un banco…-**y ay esta la idea loca, no me esperaba, menos de ellos.

**Q:-ok, y se puede saber ¿por que el cambio?, nunca hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas, si hemos robado pero nada grande.**

**S:-lo hemos pensado mucho, y si robamos un banco, no le estaríamos quitando nada a alguien pobre, los ricos pueden dar el dinero y ya.**

**Q:-si lo entiendo pero, ¿Por qué ahora?**

**F:-por que se nos ocurrió, nos alcanzaría para vivir bien bastante tiempo.**

**Q:-y ¿ya idearon algo?**

**S:-si será mañana por la noche.**

**Q:-mañana es mi cita.**

**S:-si pero no creo que pienses pasar todo el día con ella, es la primera cita no quieres espantarla ¿verdad?**

**Q:-no tienes razón.-**Santana siempre tiene un buen punto, no quiero que salga corriendo porque la harte al primer día.

**S:-entonces mañana nos iremos a dar una vuelta, a ver quien va a ser nuestra victima.**

**Q:-entonces me avisan como va a estar todo, no quiero errores.**

**F:-como siempre el trabajo, perfecto.**

Después de la cena nos vamos a dormir estoy muy nerviosa por la cita de mañana, se me paso muy rápido el día para mi gusto.

_**Departamento de Rachel…**_

**R:-britt, dejemos a Puck descansar.**

**B:-si vamos aparte tienes que descansar, mañana es tu cita.-¡**ups! Creo que a alguien se le fue demás la lengua.

**P:-¿cita? ¿Cual cita?**

**B:-rach, mañana tiene una cita a la 1, esta muy emocionada, lo se.**

**R:-britt, leer los pensamientos de los demás es de muy mala educación.**

**B:-perdón.-**agacha la cabeza con la mirada triste-**no lo puedo evitar.**

**R:-esta bien pero debemos de controlar eso.**

**P:-bueno me da mucho gusto que salgas, ya te estas quedando.**

**R:-quien lo dice.**

**B:-no peleen y ya mejor vamos a dormir.**

Britt se va a su cuarto y yo al mío, estoy emocionada por la cita de mañana, pero a la vez muy nerviosa. Entre cuidados a Noah, las compras de lo que hacia falta en la casa, la comida la cena no había pensado en nada. Debo de dejar de pensar mañana será el día de conocer esos ojos que tanto misterio encierran.

_**Domingo día de la cita pent-house Quinn…**_

Una rubia muy histérica caminaba por toda la casa, sacando el mal humor de sus otros dos habitantes.

**Q:-es que esa blusa no, puede desaparecer así como así.**

**S:-pensé que seria divertido pero no, Finn ya dásela.**

**F:-ten rubia.**

Ahora solo tengo media hora para vestirme y arreglarme… ¡perfecto!

_**Misma situación departamento Berry…**_

Solo que la señorita Rachel, ya se encontraba totalmente arreglada, con un short corto de mezclilla azul claro, una blusa negra, sin mangas holgada, y unos tenis muy acorde para la ocasión también negros, era una cita casual, no se quería ver muy arreglada.

**B:-ya rach, tranquila todo va a salir bien.**

**R:-no puedo estar tranquila, no la conozco no se que intenciones tenga,****¿Qué tal y es una psicópata?**

**B:-no, no lo,-**se queda pensativa eso me da mucho miedo**- o no lo se, talvez si lo sea solo la he visto una vez.**

**R:-no ayudas britt.**

**B:-ya vete ya es hora.**

**R:-bueno britt, nos vemos.**

**B:-bye**

**R:-britt ay algo en que no había pensado, ¿Cómo voy a saber quien es?**

**B:-lo había olvidado por completo, es rubia, tiene unos ojos hermosos, color avellana, y se llama Quinn Fabray.**

**R:-ok, haber si con esa descripción la reconozco, ¡adiós Noah!**

**P:-¡SUERTE!**

Salgo con una sonrisa de mi departamento no se que haría sin mis hermanos.

_**12:50 central Park…**_

**Q:-creo que exagere un poco con lo de la puntualidad, bueno no tanto solo son 10 minutos temprano…**

Unos niños que iban pasando por ahí la vieron raro.

**Q:-hola.-**les dije sonriente tampoco quiero que piensen, que estoy completamente loca.

**Niños:-hola.-**me responden sonrientes.

**Q:-¿Cómo se llaman?**

**Niños:-yo soy Elliot, el-**señala al niño que esta a su derecha-**es Robert y-**ahora señala al de su izquierda-** por ultimo el es Alex.**

**Q:-yo me llamo Quinn, ¿ya están listos para su día de campo?**

**Ro:-si, mis papas trajeron comida, un frisbee, una pelota de béisbol, un guante, y un balón para jugar futbol americano.**

Mientras ellos interactuaban una morena veía todo atentamente, ella juraba que era ella su cita así que no se movería de ahí, no quería romper esa plática así que decidió esperar pacientemente a que los niños se fueran.

**A:-¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?-**no me mires con esos ojitos, por que soy capaz de dejar plantada a esta mujer e irme con ustedes.

**Q:-estoy esperando a alguien, y cuando llegue si ella quiere jugar nos uniremos, ¿que les parece?**

**E:-bien, estaremos aquí y en un rato venimos a buscarte ¿te parece?**

**Q:-claro chicos.**

_**(Este punto se relata desde el punto de viste la autora)**_

Llego el momento de acercarse, los niños ya se habían ido, pero Rachel estaba muy nerviosa intento tres veces salir corriendo, pero se arrepentía.

**R:-bueno ya, es ahora o nunca.**

Camino muy segura y con paso decidido. Aunque al llegar frente a ella toda la seguridad se desplomo.

**R:-he… ¡hola!- **ese hola sonó más efusivo de lo que ella quería,

**Q:-hola.-**agito la mano en forma de saludo.

**R:-supongo que tú eres Quinn Fabray.**

**Q:-eso mas que pregunta sonó a afirmación y si yo soy Quinn Fabray, ¿no fue muy difícil reconocerme?**

**R:-mi hermana me dio algunas descripciones.**

**Q:-¿a si? ¿Cómo cuales?**

**R:-bueno me dijo que eras rubia, que tenias unos hermosos ojos color avellana…-**cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada, y con las mejillas ardiendo y con un color rojizo.-**y que te llamas Quinn Fabray.-**termino diciendo, empezando a jugar con el pie.

**Q:-¿con que ojos hermosos?-**le pregunta a lo que Rachel solo asiente, sin levantar la vista, de repente el pasto estaba muy interesante.**-bueno pues creo que nos equivocamos-**ahora si levanta la cara, pero ya no ay rastro de vergüenza si no ahora de una completa confusión, se habría equivocado y ella no seria la susodicha.-**si nos hemos equivocado, la cita debió de ser con tu hermana y no contigo.-**suelta una muy fuerte carcajada, que algunas personas que iban pasando por ahí, se le quedaron viendo raro.

**R:-muy chistosa, pues si quieres voy por ella.-**al parecer a la morena, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

**Q:-he… no… no… no… perdón… yo solo...-**no termina por que la interrumpe, cierta morena.

**R:-lo se era una broma yo también bromeaba-**ahora la que ríe es ella**-solo que no te ibas a ir impune después de burlarte de mi.**

**Q:-eres rara.**

**R:-esta situación es rara.**

**Q:-lo se, empecemos de nuevo.-**pone cara seria y se dirige hacia ella-**hola soy Quinn Fabray.-**le extiende la mano, la morena tarda un poco en reaccionar pero también extiende la mano.

**R:-Rachel…. Rachel Berry… mucho gusto.-**las dos se sonreían completamente cautivadas y ese contacto de manos estaba durando mas de lo deseado.

**R:-bueno te agradecería si me regresaras mi mano.**

**Q:-¡oh! Si perdón.-**ahora la que esta completamente ruborizada es la rubia.

**R:-bueno y dime a que se debe esta reunión-**prefirió llamarlo reunión por que no era formalmente una cita.

**Q:-¿reunión?, ¿que no era una cita?-**pone cara de confusión.

**R:-he… si, creo que si.**

**Q:-bueno nunca he tenido una cita, no se que se acostumbra discúlpame.**

**R:-no te creo.**

**Q:-¿Qué no me crees?**

**R:-que nunca hayas tenido una cita es imposible.**

**Q:-no, es enserio.**

**R:-una chica tan hermosa como tú sin citas no lo creo.**

**Q:-gracias por lo de hermosa-**baja la vista de nuevo completamente avergonzada, la rubia llego a pensar que era un tic-**no he tenido nunca una cita, pero creo que para la primera vez de vernos no debería mentirte.-**Rachel la interrumpe

**R:-no, no deberías, más bien no debes.**

Quinn le da una mirada fulminante, Rachel no sabe el trabajo que le esta costando a la rubia, abrirse con todo esto.

**Q:-como te decía…-**la vuelve a interrumpir.

**R:-perdón.**

**Q:-tienes una manía por interrumpir a la gente o ¿que?**

**R:-no me hables así, y no, no tengo manías, bueno si de repente hablo muy rápido y mucho, pero eso no viene al caso, te estaba pidiendo perdón por interrumpirte.**

**Q:-bueno, no tengo citas, las chicas van directo a mi cama, sin citas ni preguntas-**la mandíbula de Rachel estaba a la altura de sus pies de la impresión.-**lo siento quería ser mas sutil pero me interrumpiste 2 veces y me desespere.**

**R:-he… no esta bien, me gusta tu sinceridad.**

**Q:-a… mi… a mi… me… gustan tus ojos.**

**R:-gracias.**

**Q:-y quieres tomar algo un helado, ir a caminar, a comer, no se que te gustaría hacer.**

Rachel ya no pudo contestar esa pregunta, porque en eso llegan los tres niños, que estaban anteriormente con Quinn.

**A:-Quinn, venimos para ver si quieres jugar con nosotros, mi papa quiere jugar futbol americano y nos dijo que podíamos invitarlas.-**termina diciendo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

**Q:-he… no se… es que como podrán ver ya no estoy sola.-**señala con la cabeza a Rachel.

**R:-¡hola! Me llamo Rachel, supongo que si no me equivoco tu eres Alex ¿no?-**el niño asiente con la cabeza, sorprendido y la morena lo noto, por eso agrego-**no te sorprendas, cuando llegue tus hermanos y tu se estaban presentando y no quise interrumpir.**

**A:-pero estábamos muy alejados de todos como pudiste oírnos.**

A Rachel se le pasó ese pequeño detalle, estaba tan encantada viendo a la rubia, que no había notado que la distancia era muy grande, se concentro tanto en querer oír lo que decían que, no noto la distancia, sus pies se movieron solos al encuentro de la rubia así que, tampoco noto la distancia, bueno pero ahora tenia que buscar una respuesta convincente y después pensaría en eso.

**R:-es que tengo muy buen oído.-**no se le ocurrió, una respuesta mejor.

**A:-entonces ¿vienen a jugar?- **la morena dio gracias al cielo, por que el niño ignoro el tema.

**Q:-¿Qué opinas?-**la rubia la veía, con cara de, lo que tú decidas esta bien.

**R:-jugamos un rato y después vamos a comer ¿que te parece?**

Esta de mas decir, que a la rubia le encanto la idea, entre mas tiempo pasara con la morena mejor, varias veces trato de leer su mente pero no podía. No le importaba era mejor, no saber lo que pensaba pero había algo que le preocupaba y ya no solo tendría que hablar con sus hermanos, si no también con aquella morena y sus hermanos, necesitaba saber que habilidades tenían, y talvez y por que no ayudarles a controlarlas.

La tarde paso entre el partido que se llevaba a cabo, el equipo quedo conformado por el papa de los niños, Elliot y Quinn en un bando y, Alex, Robert y Rachel en el otro.

Por muy increíble que pareciera y contra todo pronóstico el equipo de Rachel iba ganando, hasta que en una jugada, Rachel trata de quitarle el balón a Quinn, pero no mide la fuerza y termina cayendo aparatosamente con la rubia, Rachel quedo encima de Quinn ambas con la cara a unos centímetros de distancia.

**Q:-creo que se te paso la mano.-**decía la rubia mientras hacia cara de dolor.

**R:-¿te lastime?**-le pregunto realmente preocupada, había utilizado demasiada fuerza, y ni si quiera supo como lo hizo, y también se pregunto que si había utilizado tanta fuerza ¿Por qué la rubia estaba intacta?

**Q:-no, estoy bien.**

Sus miradas pasaban de los ojos a los labios, y viceversa, Rachel sentía el corazón latirle muy rápido, mientras que Quinn se estaba aguantando las ganas de besarla, no quería que pensara, que ella era como las otras chicas. Rachel, le gustaba mucho.

La morena fue la primera en romper el silencio y ese lazo que se había creado entre ellas.

**R:-creo, creo que deberíamos… levantarnos.**

**Q:-he… si… si claro.**

Rachel se levanto primero y le ayudo a la rubia a levantarse.

**Q:-vamos a despedirnos de los niños y vamos a comer ¿te parece?**

**R:-me parece bien.**

Fueron a despedirse de los niños y Quinn se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Alex le hablo.

**Q:-dime…-**le insito la rubia por que el niño de repente se había quedado callado.

**A:-tu amiga es muy linda, le podrías… le podrías… que… que… si quiere ser mi… mi…**

La rubia veía divertida la situación ya sabía lo que quería el niño, y quien iba a culparlo, ella también había caído en los encantos de aquella morena, que la veía a lo lejos sonriéndole, la rubia supuso que ya había escuchado todo.

**A:-novia…**

**Q:-eres todo un casanova.-**se burlo un poco Quinn.

**A:-no, no, no, no, solo me gusta ella, nadie más, lo prometo.**-se llevo una mano al pecho y la otra la levanto en señal de promesa.

**Q:-te creo, se lo preguntare.-**La rubia se acerco hasta Rachel.

**R:-ya escuche todo, dile que acepto.**

**Q:-bueno, mejor el te conquisto que yo, no lo puedo creer-**hizo un puchero, que a la morena la derritió.

**R:-podría dividir mi corazón en dos.**

La rubia instantáneamente, la miro a los ojos, y sonrío, le encantaba que esa morena le coqueteara de aquella forma.

**R:-pero ve, que ahora mi otra mitad esta parado esperando una respuesta.**

**Q:-ahora vuelvo.-**se encamino hacia el niño.

**Q:-ya no quiero ser cupido, ni entrega recaditos, ni nada dijo que si.-**solo jugaba con el niño.

**A:-Ahora vuelvo.**

La rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y divertida a la vez, eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho a la morena hacia unos instantes, cuando vio a Alex acercarse a Rachel, le dio mucha risa, lo que ya no le dio tanta risa fue, que el niño le diera un beso en la mejilla así que decidió acercarse a oír que se decían.

**A:-y te prometo que cuando este grande, nos casaremos, porque ¿me vas a esperar verdad?**

**R:-claro que si.**

**Q:-debemos irnos, no quiero ser grosera pero la verdad tengo mucha hambre.**

**R:-yo también, bueno novio mío, te estaré esperando, búscame.-**hizo unas señas algo dramáticas, como si ella fuera la princesa y el niño el príncipe.

Lo que resto de su cita fueron a un lugar donde vendían comida vegana, petición de Rachel, entre risas, platicas de cosas sin importancia y bromas término su cita.

**Q:-debo irme mis hermanos deben estar como locos, por que no he llegado.**

**R:-también los míos, se me paso volando el tiempo.**

**Q:-nos vemos.**

**R:-nos vemos.**

Se despidieron con un beso muy cerca de los labios, se habían comportado toda la cita, un beso cerca de los labios no le haría mal a nadie. Lo divertido fue que la rubia cerro los ojos, disfrutando totalmente de ese pequeñísimo rose y cuando abrió los ojos Rachel ya se había ido.

Pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que, alguien las observo todo el tiempo, su semblante estaba completamente serio e hizo añicos un contenedor de basura que estaba en ese callejón, estaba furioso. Ese alguien, venia para quedarse o llevarse a alguien, la presencia de esa persona cambiaria todo. Todo absolutamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Guest: No pensé en Jesse, pensé crear otro personaje pero vale, odie a Jesse cuando le aventó huevos a Rachel en el estacionamiento, se queda Jesse para que lo odie mas.

Alice Agron: En este capitulo sabrás porque no puede leer su mente.

12d34e56s78i: Bastante lenta, pero ya veras como se van dando las cosas.

Keila Carrillo: A decir verdad ya te extrañaba… gracias por comentar, no te desaparezcas más por fa!

Tampoco puedo leer su mente…

Una Quinn muy despreocupada iba caminando por la calle, cuando recordó que no podía leer la mente de Rachel, empezó a preocuparse, no le había tomado importancia al principio, por que le parecía de muy mala educación leer la mente de la chica con la que salía, pero ahora tenia que pensar todo fríamente, que no pudiera leer su mente era imposible a menos que fuera, no, eso no podía ser, corrió a casa tenia que hablar con sus hermanos, entro y abrió la puerta y la cerro con un fuerte portazo.

**Q:-no puedo leer su mente.**

**F:-¿de quien hablas?**

**S:-¿que te pasa rubia?**

Tengo que organizar mentalmente como decírselos.

**Q:-no puedo leer la mente de Rachel.**

**S:-¿Quién es Rachel?**

**Q:-la que nos gano en la pelea, la morena piernas lindas, mi cita de hoy, talvez.**

**S:-a la enana.**

**Q:-¡ash! Cállate Santana no le digas asi, tiene un nombre se llama Rachel, Ra-chel.-**remarco su nombre de aquí en mas no permitiré, que le diga enana.

**S:-uuuuu, alguien se enamoro de Ra-chel-**me dice burlonamente remarcando ahora ella el nombre.

**F:-¡ya basta las dos!-**nos dice Finn de la nada, yo creo que el si sabe el riesgo que representa.-**Santana, esto es malo, lo sabes, tenemos que estar a la altura de la situación.**

**S:-claro que lo se, pero que quieren que haga, no podemos hacer nada.**

**F:-claro que podemos.**

**Q:-eso no es todo.**

**S:-la rubia es un estuche de magia, saca y saca cosas, dinos que más hay.**

**Q:-alguien nos siguió en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, cuando llegue aquí nadie me siguió, pero no se si a ella la siguieron, solo sentí la presencia de ahí en fuera no supe mas, porque-**casi hablo de mas no puedo decir por que me distraje ni modo que diga, me puse así por un casi beso en los labios no puedo-**porque… me dijo que tenia que irse y bla bla bla…**

**S:-entonces ¿cuando la volverás a ver?**

**Q:-no lo se, no quedamos en nada.**

**F:-bravo rubia, sigue así seguro la conquistas.**

**Q:-tú que sabes-**se me forma una sonrisa en el rostros inevitablemente tras recordar mi día.

**S:-bueno ya mañana nos preocuparemos por eso, por ahora ya tenemos el banco que vamos a robar…**

_**Departamento de Rachel…**_

Una morena llegaba muy entusiasmada a su casa, vaya que se día había ido estupendo, no iba a negar que esa rubia la atraía por que vaya que lo hacia, y bastante, no le preocupaba que alguien la criticara o hablara de ella por salir con una chica, ellos no tenían familia, y quien hablara mal de ella ya se las pagaría.

**B:-¿Cómo te fue, en tu cita?-**me pregunta britt, tras de mi.

**R:-demasiado bien, esa rubia me atrae.-**decidí abrirme con britt solo cuento con ellos.

**B:-te lo pregunte, por que ya no puedo leer tus pensamientos-**dice agachando la mirada.

**R:-¿como? ¿britt estas bien? ¿Por qué ya no puedes leer mis pensamientos?**

**B:-no lo se, ya no puedo, puedo leer los de Noah, la vecina, alguna persona que va en la calle, pero los tuyos ya no.**

**R:-no entiendo nada.**

**B:-ni yo-**dice mientras las dos nos sentamos en el sillón.

**R:-¡Noah!-**estoy agotada y en un rato tengo que ir al casino a trabajar.

**P:-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritas?-**sale corriendo espantado.

**R:-tenemos que hablar…**

**P:-si dime.**

**B:-no puedo leer más los pensamientos de Rachel.-**dice tristemente, aunque debo admitir que en parte me alegra, no me gusta que lea mis pensamientos, bueno en su sano juicio a quien le gustaría.

**P:-¿Por qué?-**pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

**B:-no lo se, solo ya no puedo, puedo leer los tuyos, en estos momentos estas pensando que tal vez los poderes eran pasajeros.**

**P:-que te hemos dicho de leer los pensamientos.**

**B:-solo quería ponerte un ejemplo, por que contigo si puedo y con ella no.**

**P:-y tú-**dice señalándome-¿**sigues teniendo poderes?**

**R:-eso es lo extraño, hoy desarrolle 2 más.**

**B:-¿tienes más poderes?**

**R:-si, tengo súper fuerza como tú, y también un oído muy desarrollado si me concentro puedo oír a largas distancias.**

**P:-y eso ¿es bueno o malo?**

**R:-pues no lo se.**

**B:-yo solo tengo súper fuerza y leo pensamientos.**

**P:-yo nada más me prendo como fósforo y ya.**

**R:-no entiendo nada.**-y es la verdad no entiendo nada, por que yo estoy desarrollando más poderes, no tengo ni idea.-**tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar ya es tarde.**

**B:-rach, rach, rach, ¿podemos ir contigo?-**pone un puchero, que sabe que no le diré que no.

**R:-¿podemos?-**pensé que me diría, que solo me acompañaría ella, pero no es así.

**P:-¿no me quieres llevar?-**me dice levantado una ceja.

**R:-ok cámbiense y vámonos que ya es tarde.**

**B:-¡vamos Puck!**

Le dice arrastrandolo hasta su cuarto por que el es peor que una señorita, tarda horas en estar listo.

**_pent-house de Quinn..._**

**S:-rubia por ahora no podemos hacer nada, mejor preparate por que esta noche robamos un banco.**

**Q:-ya elijieron por lo que veo.  
**

**F:-si es un banco, que esta a 2 horas de aqui, pero no regresaremos a casa de ahi n iremos a algun bar o casino por ahi cerca.**

**S:-no creemos que nos descubran, sabes que eso es imposible, pero si alguien dice que nos vio deambulando a esas horas cerca del banco, nosotros diremos que toda la noche hemos estado ocupados, mas buen tendriamos una coartada.**

**Q:-entiendo, que bueno que ya lo planearon todo saben que no me gustan los errores.**

Tardams 20 min. en estar listos, no variamos mucho la ropa nada llamativa, todo obscuro, y llevamos ropa aparte en la camioneta de Santana para cambiarnos no queremos levantar ningun tipo de sospecha.

Ya en el banco, no fue muy dificil hacer las cosas.

**Q:-Finn, congela el tiempo.-**otra de las habilidades de Finn es poder detener el tiempo, eso en muchas ocasiones nos ha ayudado. Finn cierra los ojos y abre la palma de su mano derecha.

**Q:-Santana, vuelve las camaras piedra, ahora.-**no tarda ni 3 segundos en hacer lo que le ordeno, entre los 3 en cuestion de un minuto vaseamos todo el banco, era demaciado dinero, cupo todo en la camioneta lo tapamos con bolsas negras, y salimos de ahi.

Lo que encontramos al salir de ahi fue algo muy curioso, habia unos tipos vestidos de negro afuera del banco, no eran policias si no al instante nos hubieran disparado, parecian mas bien ladrones, pero nos adelantamos, y robamos primero el banco. Nos despedimos pero hago que Santana los convierta en piedra, cuando estamos arriba en la camioneta seguros los vuelve a dejar normales, la ventaja de que Santana haga eso, es que despues no recuerdan nada.

Y como nos vieron la cara, ahora no nos recordaran, como lo dije trabajo perfecto.

Llego la hora de pararnos en algún lugar para cambiarnos, no nos podemos quedar así, las señoritas esperan algo mejor de nosotros.

**Q:-Santana ¿Que vestido traes?-**estoy casi segura que me va a decir: elrojo, sabes que ese me entalla perfectamente al cuerpo…

**S:-el rojo, sabes que ese me entalla perfectamente al cuerpo, ¿y tú?-**ven lo sabía.

**Q:-el negro, no me entalla perfecto al cuerpo, pero me hace ver elegante.-**se que ese vestido es su favorito, así que vamos a picarla un poco.

**S:-estás diciendo que yo no soy ¿elegante?-**esta parte es muy buena, ya se enojo, pero que quede claro que yo no dije nada.

**F:-ella no dijo nada, tú sola lo dijiste.-**llego el intermediario, yo la quería seguir picando más.

**S:-a ti nadie te hablo, cállate finnocienta.-**Santana no puede olvidar las cosas si no insulta a alguien.

**Q:-ya no peleen, vamos que debe haber señoritas deseosas por terminar en mi cama.-**creo que traigo en la frente un letrero que dice depravada sexual, pero como aun no tengo nada seguro con Rachel, tendré que buscar algo por esta noche.

**S:- oye pero que tu no jurabas estar enamorada de la enana-**y ahí está pareciera, que la que lee la mente es ella no yo.

**Q:-que no le digas enana, se llama Rachel.-**y ahí vamos otra vez con la tonta pelea de hace rato.

**S:-como sea, a pesar de eso ¿hoy terminara alguien en tu cama?-**ya está haciendo que me arrepienta.

**Q:-ella y yo no tenemos nada seguro así que…-**así que nada tienen razón, me voy a portar bien.

**F:-así que la tendré que conquistar yo, porque tu no la vas a tomar enserio, a y por cierto ella está llegando mira-**me señala hacia un auto, que venía llegando, y va bajando ella, como salida de una revista con un vestido azul eléctrico, el cabello suelto con un flequillo que se le ve jodidamente sexy, y una sonrisa que enamora, todos sus dientes son tremendamente blancos y sus labios carnosos, me encantaría poder probarlos.

**S:-creo que mientras tú te diviertes, Finn hará lo mismo con RACHEL.**

**Q:-¡cállate! Y ni se te ocurra acercarte Finn, porque escúchame bien, ¡TE MATO!, SIN PIEDAD, SIN CONDICION Y SOBRE TODO SIN AYUDA, ¡TE MATO!**

**F:-ok, ok, tranquila me matas, ya entendí.**

Rachel ni si quiera me saluda pasa de largo pero atrás de ella viene la rubia su hermana, y su hermano, que es como mi hermano, bueno muy pronto lo será.

Volteo y veo la cara de Santana, no quiero reírme pero la ocasión la merita, tiene la boca completamente abierta sin disimulo alguno, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde está la de ella, y está observando a la rubia, viene con un vestido amarillo con detalles en negro, es linda pero no tanto como mi Rachel… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? ¿Mi Rachel?... estoy jodida.

Y ahora la que ríe es la rubia, creo que leyó sus pensamientos, y ahora está completamente sonrojada tengo que intervenir antes de que Santana se avergüence mas.

**Q:-Santana, recuerda que ella también lee los pensamientos.**

Ahora la que está completamente ruborizada es Santana, baja la vista y me dice:

**S:-si supieras todo lo que pensé.**

**Q:-por desgracia si lo percibí.-**y aun no sé cómo no corrió de la vergüenza, pero sé que esa rubia no se opone a lo que le haría mi hermanita.

**F:-ay que ir entrando, quiero ver que va a ser mi novia.-**recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza**-¡auch!-**dice mientras se soba su cabeza reiteradamente-**perdón, era tu novia-**le dice a Quinn.

**Q:-síguete pasando de listo.**

**S:-ya ay que dejar de hablar y ay que entrar.**

Vamos entrando y a lo lejos la rubia me saluda, y Puck alza la cabeza también en señal de saludo, nos sentamos en una mesa no muy alejados, de ellos ya que Santana es como el lobo y la rubia caperucita roja.

Las luces bajan, y se oye un hombre hablar.

**-señoritas y caballeros, ¡buenas noches! Bienvenidos sean todos, al "casino royal" les presentamos, a nuestra principal diva, la reina de este casino, todos estamos a sus pies, ella es… Rachel Barbra Berry…**

Todo el público enloquece, parece ser que ella es muy conocida en este lugar. No me gusto tanto la presentación del hombre, ¿Qué fue eso de… todos estamos a sus pies?, supongo que pretendientes no le faltan pero todos a sus pies, si que tengo dura la competencia entonces.

Solo se ve una pequeña luz, y se oye una voz decir los primeros acordes de la canción...

**_(Esta relatado desde el punto de vista de la autora…)_**

Quien no recuerda a Shania Twain cantando "man i feel like a woman", pero en version Rachel Berry.

Traía una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, unas botas que le cubrían la parte donde la gabardina negra no cubría, un sombrero negro satín y unos guantes negros, Quinn estaba idiotizada viendo aquella imagen, mientras escucha…

_Let's go girls  
C'mon Im going out tonight im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah i wanna scream and shout  
No innovisions make no conditions get a little outta line  
I aint gonna act a little precorrect i only wanna have a good tiiiiime_

Sale Rachel cantando el primer verso con algunas bailarinas, su voz es como sentir una mezcla de sensaciones, y la piel se te eriza tan solo escucharla. Como al principio de la canción chasquea los dedos.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah_

Mueve sexy la cadera de un lado a otro, y juega con el micrófono.

_Oh oh oh go totally crazy forget im a lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel  
Man ii feel like a woman_

Después de eso sale volando la gabardina, y una corbata negra que traía, y se abre una blusa blanca que traía dejando ver un vestido negro increíblemente pegado a su cuerpo. Esta de más decir que todo el público (masculino) silbaba y aplaudía, enardecidos, esa morena tiene unas piernas que infartan.

_The girls need a break tonight im gonna take a chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

Seguía bailando el escenario era suyo.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun yeah_

_Oh oh oh go totally crazy forget ima lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel  
Man ii feel like a woman_

Y adiós blusa, quedo con el vestido negro solamente. Quinn pensó "si se quita algo mas, me voy a levantar a taparla", estaba que se moría por aquella imagen de la morena, pero también ardía de celos al ver a todos esos tipos como lobos hambrientos.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah_

_Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel  
Man ii feel liek a woman_

Primero salio volando el sombrero, estaba tan entusiasmada, que los guantes también salieron volando.

Cuando termino la canción la rubia quería subir y quitarle la ropa, y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero no podía, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, corrió hasta donde estaba el Dj no tardo ni 3 segundos en llegar con él.

**Q:-¿te podría pedir un favor?**

**Dj: depende.**

**Q:-¿de?**

**Dj:-como lo pagues.**

**Q:-toma 200 dólares, ahora has esto…**

Una morena estaba decida a abandonar el escenario cuando se acerca una rubia por detrás y le susurra al oído…

**Q:-esto es para ti**

Quinn ya le había informado a Santana lo que se le había ocurrido, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, cuando Rachel se dio vuelta empezó a escuchar los acordes de una canción demasiado conocida para su gusto, dirigió la vista hacia sus hermanos que solo asintieron, sin decir más.

Santana empezó cantando, de donde saco un sombrero negro y un saco, es un completo misterio.

_As He Came Into the Window  
It Was the Sound of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet_

Ahora era el turno de Quinn

_She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom_

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok,  
Are You Ok, Annie

Y tal cual, el casino parecía un bar como en el video, todos bailando alrededor mientra Quinn y Santana bailaban. Y daban vueltas en todo el escenario, lo que no contaban es que la siguiente parte iba por parte de los hermanos Berry.

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal_

Y tal cual hacían todo igual el escenario era completamente suyo, bailaban y se movían, parecía todo perfectamente sincronizado, aunque todo era perfectamente improvisado.

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Esto ultimo fue cantado y bailado , por los 6 Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Britanny y Puck.

_Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!_

Después de terminar la canción el público enardecido gritaba, eran aclamados y ovacionados por aquella fina concurrencia. La rubia se iba acercando poco a poco a cierta moren que hacia unas pequeñas reverencias muy chistosas.

**Q:-no esperaba que bailaras tan bien.**

**R:-yo no me esperaba que tú cantaras, tan bien.**

**Q:-bueno sé hacer eso y muchas…**

La rubia no termino de decir lo que tenía planeado por que en eso llego la policía e irrumpió violentamente en el casino.

**-todos fuera, ¡vamos no es un juego!**

**Q:-¿qué pasa?**

**Policía:-señorita no entendió todos fuera, la escoltare a la salida.-**el policía le iba apretando más el brazo de lo debido a Quinn.

**Q:-suélteme, me está lastimando.-**era mentira no la estaba lastimando, solo quería que no la tocara, de repente escucha una voz detrás de ella, muy familiar.

**-no escucho ella le dijo claramente que la soltara.**

El policía se giro al escuchar aquella voz, y sonrió malignamente cuando vio que era otra mujer, típico hombre machista, que sorpresa se iba a llevar.

**Superior:-suéltela, tenemos cosas que hacer adentro, ahora.**

Ella también era una mujer rubia, ya se veía grande, tenía un porte distintivo, daba órdenes y era acatadas pero no en este caso. El hombre no la soltó al contrario la apretó mas, la mujer iba a intervenir pero Rachel, la detuvo.

**R:-permítame.**

Le dijo, Quinn logro ver los ojos de Rachel, llenos de furia y odio hacia ese individuo, nunca pensó sentir miedo, pero Rachel le daba miedo.

Le apretó el hombro al tipo, y el fue soltando poco a poco a Quinn, Rachel lo levanto de la camisa diciéndole.

**R:-en tanto vuelvas a ponerle una mano a encima a esta mujer, te mato, me escuchaste, te m-a-t-o.**

Remarcando las últimas letras, mientras intentaba calmarse, algo se removía inquieto en su interior, la mujer rubia de ya mayor de todas decidió presentarse.

**-me llamo Sue Sylvester, y me impresiono mucho lo que acabo de ver, te gustaría unirte al cuerpo de policía.**

**R:-no lo sé, podría darme una tarjeta, lo pienso y la busco.**

La mujer le extendió la mano, donde tenía una tarjeta con todos sus datos.

**Q:-¿qué paso aquí?**

**Su:-parece ser, que el dueño de este casino robo un banco que estaba, a 2 horas de aquí, y lo vamos a arrestar.**

**Q:-bueno dejaremos que haga su trabajo, nosotros debemos irnos.-**toma de la mano a Rachel y la saca de ahí.

**Q:-gracias por defenderme.-**le dice tímidamente la rubia.

**R:-no tienes nada de que agradecer, lo haría mil veces.**-responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Están tan ensimismadas, que o notan que alguien se les acerco.

**-buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Jesse St James.**

Quinn se sintió completamente atacada, el hombre nunca se dirijo a ella solo a Rachel, y percibió la misma energía que el día de su cita.

**R:-buenas noches-**respondió temblando y la rubia lo sintió así que hablo.

**Q:-no quiero ser grosera pero mi novia y yo debemos irnos.**

**J:-¿su novia?-**pregunta con el seño fruncido.

**Q:-si mi novia.-**contesta en un arranque de celos, acerca a Rachel a su cuerpo, y la besa, con pasión, con recelo, solo era suya.

El hombre se queda trabado de coraje no se puede mover y Quinn aprovecha el momento y saca a Rachel de ahí.

Santana, Finn, Puck y Brittany las seguían de cerca, y vieron todo con lujo de detalle.

**S:-¿Qué fue eso?**

**Q:-tampoco puedo leer sus pensamientos.-**dice completamente alterada, viendo de Finn a Santana.

/

Shania Twain- Man i feel like a woman

Smooth criminal- Michael jackson

Aquí les dejo el otro cap, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y apenas hice un nuevo fic, se llama acéptame como soy, ay haber si lo pueden leer por fis y me comentan, en ese si me ha ido mal recibí 2 reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Alice Agron: Vaya que es celosa, la rubia, y lo será mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Kyousuke29: Es que la rubia la siente como suya, créeme el cap, que vine sufrirá muchos celos.

SoDamnBeautiful1: Genial! me gusta que te este gustando, cuando algo no te guste dímelo.

Keila Carrillo: Claro su novia, aunque solo lo dijo por que estaba que se moría de celos, y claro que te extrañe, no me crees... :(

Guest: Rachel y Jesse no se conocen de antes, y si la persona que las seguía era Jesse, en el próximo capitulo sabrás por que no puede leer su mente. Gracias por comentar, cualquier duda yo te la aclaro.

Catalina: Que te cuento, am... talvez tengas un poco de razón, será sorpresa aun no se que hará Quinn. Gracias por comentar.

gagaaomA: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me da un gusto enorme que te haya gustado.

Ares: Si manifiesto mi odio, a Jesse.

Perdón tarde mucho en actualizar, no me odien, lo que pasa es que toda la semana anduve haciendo de asistente personal, para conseguir un poster de The Family y bueno, no se en que momento, el viernes me fui a una fiesta y resulta que ya tengo novia, SI NOVIA.

Mis primos me jugaron una broma, y le dijeron a la chica que me consiguió el poster (que por cierto iba conmigo en la secundaria), que yo había dicho que quería que fuera mi novia, y ella dijo que si. Entonces estos días a estado como marca personal, no me deja sola, ni un instante. (bañarme, lavarme los dientes e ir al baño no cuentan).

Entonces tengo que terminar cuanto antes con esta chica, solo llevamos 3 días y estoy muriendo, no quiero ser grosera ni lastimarla, pero moriré, y no podre actualizar tan seguido, si no me la quito de encima (literal). Después de contarles mi tragedia amorosa.

Por fa comenten, me anima muchísimo sus comentarios para seguir con la historia, sin mas dejo que disfruten del siguiente capitulo.

**Razón de los poderes**

_**(Punto de vista de la autora)**_

Una rubia completamente alterada, daba vueltas por todo la calle, ahora no solo no

podía leer los pensamientos de Rachel, si no tampoco de ese tal Jesse, y por si fuera poco sintió una extraña conexión con Rachel y sobre todo por ese beso que se dieron, o mas bien que ella le dio, sabia que eso no podía augurar nada bueno, por que, que ese tipo llegara no le daba buena espina, y por si fuera poco ella sabia que los estaba siguiendo sentía su presencia y eso le aterraba.

Tenían que hablar con los hermanos Berry ahora mismo, no podían esperar, ellos tenían que saber lo que se viene, porque la llegada de ese tal Jesse no era nada buena.

**Q:-tenemos que hablar-**suelta de la nada.

**R:-si, ustedes saben algo que nosotros, no.-**la morena parecía molesta, y no era para menos se sentía engañada, Quinn y sus hermanos sabían cosas y no se las habían dicho.

**S:-si, pero no creo que sea el lugar, ni el momento para hablar, no ¿Quinn?-**voltearon hacia todos lados y la rubia no estaba, eso les espanto, Santana sabia que iría por ese tipo.

**F:-vamos a buscarla.-**Finn sentía lo mismo que Santana, sabia que lo había ido a buscar y temían por su vida, ese tipo tampoco les cayo bien, destilaba maldad y aires de superioridad a cada paso.

**R:-pero ¿Cómo? No sabemos donde esta, se fue sin decir nada.-**la morena estaba preocupada, ese tipo tampoco le cayo bien, y que ni pensara en tocar a la rubia, por que lo mataría.

**B:-desde que llego ese tipo sentí una presencia muy mala, y la sigo sintiendo cerca de aquí, ¿creen que eso nos ayude?**

**S:-si vamos guíanos.-**Santana tomo la iniciativa estaba muy preocupada por su hermana.

Fueron caminando y caminando, pareciera que a la rubia se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pero Britt los seguía guiando, parecía que ya estaban cerca, hasta que empezaron a escuchar voces, no se podían distinguir, aunque Rachel juraría que era la voz de la rubia, y entonces recordó que podía oír a largas distancias y se concentro.

**Q:-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?-**decía la rubia, que se oía realmente enojada.

**J:-sabes que la quiero a ella, y también sabes que ella es para mi, ella jamás podría estar con alguien como tu, su clase es inferior a la tuya, recuerda que fuerte con fuerte débil con débil.-**dice con total arrogancia, cada vez se ganaba mas el odio de Rachel.

**Q:-no todo se basa en esas leyes, como te dije ella es mi novia, y no quiero que te le acerques.-**dice la rubia apretando los puños con furia, sabia que el no iba a ceder, y también sabia que si el quería en ese mismo instante podría terminar con ella.

**J:-Quinn, Quinn, Quinn,-**decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente-**sabes que ella vendrá a mi, quiera o no, esa es la ley, y esta marcado en su ADN, así que mejor no te metas donde no te llaman.-**dice levantándola en el aire, tomándola del cuello, estaba decidido a terminar con ella, Rachel seria suya y de nadie mas.

Lo que no contaba es que todos ya habían llegado ahí, Britt lloraba desconsoladamente sabia que si no hacía nada la rubia podía morir. Pero de pronto sintió un miedo y una fuerza inexplicable, volteo hacia donde sentía que provenía la fuerza, vio a Rachel, y sentía calor alrededor, Rachel estaba emanando calor, pero en ese mismo calor ella podía sentir, ira, odio, y sobre todo unas ganas incansables de matar a ese tipo que estaba tocando a Quinn.

No lo vio venir y cuando quiso reaccionar la rubia dejo de sentir la opresión en el cuello, y a un Jesse inconciente en el piso, cuando desvío su mirada hacia enfrente de ella, vio a Rachel, Rachel se había desesperada por que nadie hacia nada y sabia que la rubia no iba a poder contra ese tipo.

Como no pudo contenerse, se lanzo hacia ese tipo dándole un golpe con fuerza, y ahora también veía a la rubia. Quinn sentía miedo, Rachel estaba emanando calor, pero era un calor que quemaba, no se pudo acercar a ella, cuando Rachel reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, trato de tranquilizarse.

Cuando lo logro se acerco a la rubia y la levanto en sus brazos, parecía como si el novio cargara a la novia entrando a su luna de miel.

**Q:-no te preocupes estoy bien-**dijo la rubia, que aun sentía a Rachel algo inquieta.

**R:-no quiero oír nada de tu boca, a menos que no sea la explicación que les pedí hace rato.-**dijo cortante y seria, viendo hacia enfrente, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, pero sabía que desde un principio Rachel se merecía que le hablara con la verdad, y no lo hizo.

**S:-no te preocupes la llevaremos a casa y la cuidaremos, mañana iremos a su casa y te diremos todo lo que quieras o mas bien quieran saber.-**dijo Santana, sabia que ese tal Jesse no se quedaría tan tranquilo, y que iría a buscar a esa enana, que ahora cargaba a su hermana.

Rachel bajo a Quinn y se fue, pero antes dijo:

**R:-Britt dales la dirección de la casa, mañana los espero a las 3 y no me gusta la gente impuntual.-**dijo sin mirar atrás, sin si quiera ver a la rubia, estaba realmente enojada, talvez exageraba, pero si había algo que odiara, era que no le hablaran con la verdad, pero a la vez se sentía mal, por que la rubia la había defendido, pero ya mañana hablarían y pondrían las cartas en la mesa.

Britt les dijo donde vivían, y que como había dicho Rachel llegaran temprano, Puck se despidió de Santana y de Finn dejando al último a la rubia, quería decirle algo.

**P:-se que quieres a mi hermana, esto es muy extraño por que solo la has visto pocas veces, pero se que crearon una conexión, mi hermana también te quiere si no, no te hubiera defendido, pero desde un principio tu también debiste de hablarle con la verdad, eso es lo que mas le molesta, se que mañana ya estará mas tranquila y vera las cosas de diferente manera, ahora solo dale un poco de tiempo y no te sientas mal.-**le dijo finalizando con un abrazo, que sorprendió a la rubia pero no tardo en corresponderlo.

**Q:-gracias, nos vemos mañana-**dijo la rubia sinceramente, de verdad agradecía las palabras del chico.

_**(Punto de vista de Quinn)**_

Rachel tiene razón en enojarse, que siento que esta exagerando, pero esta bien como dijo Puck le daré tiempo, ya mañana podré hablar con ella, y aclarar las cosas. Por ahora solo necesito descansar y pensar en frío, Jesse no se va a quedar tranquilo, no se por que quiere a Rachel, pero no voy a permitir que la aleje de mi, y sus leyes me las paso por el arco del triunfo, si se la quiere llevar primero tendrá que matarme, aun que no le sea muy difícil, aunque hace rato me agarro descuidada. Tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba, pero de repente en tanto silencio oigo hablar a Santana.

**S:-debes dejarla ir.-**me dice como si nada.

**F:-Santana tiene razón, no te puedes arriesgar de esta forma por ella.-**uy, con esto hermanos para que quiero enemigos, se que ven por mi bien, pero ellos no saben que mi cabeza, solo piensa, RACHEL, RACHEL, RACHEL.

**Q:-no esta a discusión, se que no es la decisión mas inteligente que he tomado, pero todo sea por ella.**

**S:-Quinn, ella también te quiere, se le ve que sus ojos vomitan arco iris cada que te ve, pero…**

**Q:-enserio, ¿tan mal estamos las dos?-**que bueno, por que eso de dar sin recibir, no me gusta.

**S:-no me interrumpas, como te decía, sabes que ese tal Jesse no va a parar hasta encontrarla, y que se quede con el, recuerda las leyes.-**y ahí vamos otra vez.

**Q:-otra vez, ya estas igual que ese tipo, me dijo lo mismo de las leyes, a mi no me importan, yo la quiero a ella, mira se que suena tonto, pero ese beso que le di, significo mucho para mi, no se para ella, pero yo no pienso dejarla ir, se me acabaron los días de tener muchas mujeres, yo solo la quiero a ella, y entiendo si no quieren hacer esto conmigo, al final de cuentas, no tienen por que hacerlo.-**es la verdad ellos no tienen por que arriesgarse por mi, que no me caería mal una ayuda verdad.

**s:- claro que te apoyaremos rubia, solo queríamos estar seguros que de verdad la quieres, y que va a valer la pena todo esto.-**dice Santana palmeándome la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

**F:-entonces no se diga mas, tu chica tiene bastante fuerza, cuando vio que ese tipo te estaba lastimando se lanzo con todo, viste que lo dejo inconsiente.**

**Q:-si lo note, y me dio bastante miedo su actitud se que quiere protegerme, pero me da miedo como se pone.-**no entiendo como en ese cuerpecito ay tanta fuerza, aunque me encantaría ser yo quien la defendiera a ella las cosas son diferentes.

**S:-si yo también sentí miedo y un escalofrío recorrer mi piel, con la fuerza que emanaba.**

**F:-no quiero ser aguafiestas pero mañana nos espera un día algo pesado, tenemos que contarles exactamente todo, de dónde venimos, quienes somos, todo, lo mejor será descansar y pensar en cómo hablaremos con ellos.-**tiene razón, tratare de arreglar las cosas con Rachel.

Intento descansar, pero en mi cabeza nada mas esta, RACHEL, RACHEL, RACHEL, porque tembló cuando vio a ese tal Jesse, no me había parado a pensar hasta apenas, pero no creo que sea porque se sintiera atraída a él, si no, no me hubiera defendido.

**_Departamento de Rachel un caso muy similar al de la rubia…_**

Una morena daba vueltas en toda su cama, estaba inquieta desde que le pego a ese tal Jesse, tenía fuerza ella misma lo sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo, en sus venas, hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo, y eso le asustaba, algo se movió desde que vio a ese tipo tocas a Quinn, no sabía decir que fue pero algo se removía inquieto en su interior.

Y a la vez se sentía culpable por cómo había tratado a la rubia, a pesar de que la rubia la había defendido, ella se porto de lo más grosera con ella, ya mañana tendría tiempo para disculparse, por ahora debía descansar, tal vez no estaba preparada para lo que se venía mañana, ¿Qué les dirían?, pensando en una y mil cosas la venció el sueño.

**Mañana siguiente día de la reunión…**

Los hermanos, Santana, Finn y Quinn llegaban a la hora pactada, para no impacientar a cierta morena, cuando se disponían a tocar, britt salió y les abrió la puerta saludo a todos, a Santana le dio un beso cerca de los labios, y eso era ver para creer, Santana estaba totalmente ruborizada.

**Q:-pues bueno ya estamos aquí.-**dice la rubia.

**R:-pasen, Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?-**la morena aun sigue seria pero ese podemos hablar ya es algo.

**_En el cuarto de Rachel…_**

**R:-yo quería disculparme contigo, ayer me porte muy grosera, no debí reaccionar así discúlpame…-**dice bajando la mirada.

**Q:-entiendo que desde un principio debí hablarte con la verdad, lo siento yo también.-**con la mano derecha toma del mentón a Rachel para que la mira a los ojos-**mira sé que voy muy rápido pero me gustas, y sé que apenas llevamos una cita, pero quiero que nos conozcamos, nos veamos más seguido, saber que te gusta, que no te gusta.**

**R:-tu también me gustas, y si tal vez vayamos muy rápido, así que ay que tomar las cosas con calma, quiero conocerte.**

**Q:-y yo a ti…-**la rubia levanta la vista y ve los labios de la morena-**po… po… podría darte un… beso…-**dice estaba nerviosa, esa mujer que tenía enfrente la ponía nerviosa pero quería probar una vez más los labios de aquella morena.

Rachel solo asiente, la rubia se acerca y la besa, es un beso lento, ambas aun n se sienten con la confianza de llegar a más, solo es un pequeño roce, pero las dos se sienten bien. Y por más que quisieran quedarse solas, la una en compañía de la otra sabía que no podían. Cuando entran a la sala, todos sueltan una carcajada, y las otras dos solo se miran sin entender.

**S:-pensábamos en dejarles el departamento para ustedes solas, ya se estaban tardando, pensé que no iban a tardar a empezar a salir sonidos medios raros de ese cuarto-**dice señalando el lugar de donde habían salido.

**P:-pense en sacar a Britt para que no la pervirtieran con esos sonidos.**

**B:-hey! Yo quería escuchar, ¡chicas si iban a hacer algo regresen al cuarto!-**ahora todos soltamos una carcajada.

**R:-no Brrit no íbamos a hacer nada, no les hagas caso a estos pervertidos, solo estábamos platicando.**

**Q:-pero si hubiéramos hecho algo, créanme que primero, los hubiera corrido de aquí, y después a la acción ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió!-**decía la rubia sobándose la cabeza, ya que había recibido un golpe de Rachel.

**F:-¡vaya! Ustedes sí que son rápidas, apenas se conocen, y ya quieren-**hace una seña de dos dedos chocando entre sí.-**no lo puedo creer.**

Entre bromas, y risas se le quito un poco de tensión al asunto, aunque de alguna manera u otra sabían que tenían que llegar a ese punto de la conversación por ahora trataban de evitarlo, todo a su tiempo. De repente sale una idea.

**B:-bueno que les parece, si, ¿comemos todos aquí?-**dice una britt muy sonriente.

**S:-me gusta la idea.-**dice santana que desde que llego no se había separado de la rubia.

**R:-ok, y por ahí vamos abordando el tema, que tanto hemos evitado, entre más rápido se aclare la situación mejor.-**y si era lo mejor, entre más rápido se disiparan las dudas mejor.

Después de tanta plática, la comida, y risas, bromas, sonrojos por parte de Santana, ya que Britt no paraba de lanzarle piropos, hasta que llego la hora de ponerse serios.

**R:-bueno, llego la hora, sentémonos todos-**invito Rachel.

**Q:-antes que nada, nosotros les diremos lo que sabemos, si tienen duda, pregunten-**dijo Quinn completamente seria.

**P,B,R:-ok, entendido-**dijeron los tres al unísono.

**S:-bueno, una pregunta, ¿Cuántos años creen que tenemos?-**dice Santana, con una sonrisa picara.

**P:-no lo se unos ¿22?-**dice dudando

**S:-no**

**B:-¿25?**

**S:-no**

**R:-esto no, nos va a llevar a ningún lado, dinos cuantos años tienen.**

**S:-280 años.**

Decir que se quedaron con la boca abierta es poco, estaban literalmente con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera de la impresión, como que 280 años, de seguro era una fucking broma, no podía ser enserio que tuvieran tantos años.

**Q:-creo que Santana, no tuvo tacto, no era exactamente como debió de empezar la platica.-**decia una rubia un poco sacada de onda, por lo que habia dicho Santana**-nuestros poderes, son por que nuestro cerebro esta muy desarrollado, y nuestra piel y organismos no es el mismo que el de un humano normal, tenemos necesidades básicas, como comer y dormir, pero como digo son básicas, podemos estar sin comer y sin dormir, por semanas y no nos pasa nada-**los hermanos Berry no perdían detalle a lo que escuchaban, procesar todo lo que ellos le decían no era normal, y mucho menos creíble**-venimos en parejas, y Jesse cree que tu-**dijo señalando a Rachel**-eres su pareja, no creo que eso sea cierto-**por la rubia de la mente pasaba, no crea que sea cierto, por que tu eres para mi-**y no se va a alejar hasta que estés con el.**

**R:-eso de que venimos en parejas lo entiendo, pero una pregunta, ¿debe ser forzosamente hombre, mujer?-**por que si era así, debía haber un error, por que ella estaba segura, que si venían emparejados, la rubia seria su pareja, como que se llama Rachel, Barbra Berry.

**S:-no, puede ser hombre hombre, mujer mujer.**

**P:-espero que me haya tocado mujer-**decía un muy preocupado Puck.

Todos estallaron en risas, ese fue un comentario fuera de lugar.

**Q:-no te preocupes, si te toco hombre, no importa, de todos modos te va a gustar, según las leyes, están hechos el uno para el otro.**

**B:-pues creo que yo ya encontré a mi pareja-**decía mirando a Santana que, decir que estaba ruborizada era poco, estaba que ardía de tan roja que estaba, si le tocabas la cara se escuchaba un tssss!

Quinn no dijo nada, pero no hacia falta por que cuando britt dijo eso, instintivamente Quinn volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia la morena. La cual cuando se sintió observada, bajo la mirada.

Puck y Finn veían la escena cómplices.

**P:-bueno bro, creo que solo faltamos nosotros.**

**S:-a lo mejor no.-**hizo unas señas medio raras, pero daba a entender que Puck y Finn eran tal para cual.

**F:-y todas las mujeres complotando contra nosotros.**

**R:-déjenme ver si entendí, ¿vivimos 1000 años?-**asienten con la cabeza**-¿somos descendencia alienígena?-**vuelven a asentir-**es muy difícil de creer todo esto, por que todo en lo que alguna vez creíamos, no fue eso, no conocemos a nuestros verdaderos padres, aunque no hace falta para mi, mis padres son Hiram y Leroy, pero entonces ¿Cuántos años tenemos?**

**F:-los mismos que tu pareja, si crees ya haberla encontrado-**dice mirando a Quinn.

**R:-esto es un poco incomodo-**dice tragando saliva, muy despacio.

**Q:-si, demasiado-**dice, viendo a todos lados menos a la mesa, donde se encontraban.

**S:-bueno, ahora que saben lo esencial, ay algo mas.**

**B:-ahora que.**

**S:-puedes desarrollar más poderes, y bueno ay una clase más, la alfa, puedes pertenecer a esa, así que nosotros nos ofrecemos a ayudarte a descubrir, si tienes más poderes, si eres clase alfa, Jesse no podrá tocarte.**

**F:-lo mejor seria que se fueran por unos días, donde no este Jesse, y relajarte, en ese tiempo, podemos ayudarte a descubrir tu poderes-**todos parecían tan amables que, hasta Quinn se sorprendió, Santana no era así, de Finn se lo esperaba, pero de ella no.

**R:-las vacaciones-**dijo de la nada y todos voltearon a verla-**las que ganamos como premio en la pelea.**

**S:-bien entonces nos iremos todos a cabo San Lucas, en México.**

**Q:-ok ya esta todo decidido, bueno solo falta que digan el día.**

**P:-el miércoles estaría bien, preparamos las cosas y partimos temprano, me gustaría estar allá todo una semana.**

**B:-¡vacaciones! ¡vacaciones!-**decía brincando de felicidad, Santana la observaba con total admiración, parecía que ya habían creado ese lazo y esa conexión especial. Britt le dedico una sonrisa dulce, se acerco y le susurro al oído**-tu también me gustas-**le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo a su cuarto, mientras la morena se tocaba el lugar donde le había dado el beso.

**S:-juro que no me bañare…-**dijo viendo hacia la nada.

**Q:-frase celebre Santana-**carraspeo un poco y dijo-**tanta miel me empalaga.**

**S:-no me importa rubia, cuando recupere mi sentido del humor tan único, te acabare con bromas, acerca de ti y tu enana-**parecía hipnotizada.

**R:-Cuándo dice enana, a ¿Quién se refiere?**

**F:-a ti-**dijo Finn como si nada-**¡oye! Por que me pegas.**

**Q:-tal vez por que te lo merecías ¡daaaa!, llego la hora de irnos, pasamos un excelente día, gracias por todo.**

Se iban despidiendo, Santana estaba un poco triste por que Britt ya no había salido, desde el beso. Pero cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, se le iluminaron los ojos al verla de nuevo.

**B:-quiero que te lleves a tito-**le dijo estirándole el oso de peluche, Santana no entendía nada, pero Rachel le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo tomara**-tito es especial, puedes contarle muchas cosas, el siempre guarda secretos, cuídalo mucho-**ahora se dirigía al oso**-tu también cuídala mucho, y pórtate bien, no hagas que mami San te regrese conmigo por portarte mal.**

Nadie creería esto pero la gran Santana López, tenía los ojos vidriosos, si quería llorar, por que esa fue la escena mas tierna que había visto en sus 280 años, cuando le dijo que tito era especial, ella lo creyó, y se sorprendió por que le diera tal detalle

Mientras Santana veía a la rubia que tenía enfrente de ella, los otros 4 estaban sonrientes, mas Rachel, jamás creyó que su hermana iba a soltar ese oso, sabia lo que significaba para britt.

**S:-¿puedo?-**dijo desviando la mirada hacia Puck y Rachel, los cuales le dedicaron una sonrisa, dándole a entender que si.

**S:-se que es especial, y créeme cuando te digo que lo cuidare, puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras, ¿pu… pue… puedo, darte… un… beso?-**tartamudeando ella, ni si quiera lo creía quien lo iba a pensar.

Sus dos hermanos estaban orgullosos de ella, pensaron mil reacciones menos esa.

**B:-depende…-**dijo jugando con su pie derecho, y viendo hacia el piso.

**S:-¿de que?-**dijo con el seño fruncido.

**B:-esta vez tiene que ser aquí.-**dijo señalando sus labios.

Mientras una morena susurraba a los demás.

**R:-creo que debemos salir tantito, ay que darles su espacio.-**los demás asintieron y sigilosamente fueron saliendo. Santana le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Rachel, la cual le respondió con un guiño de ojo.

Cuando se quedaron solas el silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incomodo si no todo lo contrario, poco a poco Santana se fue acercando, hasta sentir la respiración de britt, la rubia miraba de sus ojos a sus labios, hasta que decidieron que era tiempo, y colisionaron en un beso, sentido, profundo, creando esa conexión especial, Santana sabia que esa rubia era su pareja de eso no había duda.

Después de eso se sonrieron cómplices, y salieron a donde estaban los demás.

**F:-creo que llego la hora de irnos, nos vemos en 3 días preparen su maleta, tengo el presentimiento de que estas vacaciones serán, inolvidables.**

Santana se despidió de britt con otro beso, ya había más confianza, hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta, voltearon y vieron a Puck.

**P:-ya fue mucho por un día ¿no creen?**

Y llegaban las risas después de ese momento, estaban formando una buena relación de amistad, entre otras que se gestaban ahí, como la de Santana y la rubia.

**Q:-pues creo que hasta el miércoles-**decía la rubia, eso era como cuando vas a pescar y tiras la carnada esperando que el pez la muerda y caiga en el anzuelo.

**R:-si hasta el miércoles-**la morena había entendido perfecto el mensaje, pero ella no iba a dar el paso.

**Q:-¿puedo, venir a verte a tu casa antes del miércoles?-**si la morena no daba el paso, la rubia si.

**R:-te estaré esperando-**bueno si britt y Santana se daban besos, ¿Por qué ellas no?

Se acerco lentamente y la beso, tenia un severo problema se estaba volviendo adicta a los labios de la rubia. Se separo sin querer hacerlo y se despidió con un**-nos vemos.**

Y se fue dejando a una rubia con los ojos cerrados podría acostumbrarse a que la morena se despidiera siempre así.


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

12d34e56s78i: Perdieron la memoria y no recuerdan nada, y como sabe Jesse de Rachel, lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo (lo se soy un poco mala, jajajaja) ahora cumple lo de venir a secuestrarme, porque mi novia no me deja ni un momento…

Alice Agron: Aquí hay más interacción entre las faberry.

Keila Carrillo: No se si necesite mi atención, pero de que esta todo el día en mi casa lo esta, vive algo lejos, y viene diario a verme, lo agradezco es un buen gesto, pero soy de las personas que no me gusta ver diario a una persona, por que se vuelve costumbre. E intentado hablar con ella, pero parece que le hablo en ruso, así que tristemente no se como terminar con ella, me voy a conseguir otra novia. Pues lo que pasa, es que según las leyes, un fuerte no puede estar con un débil, y Quinn es débil y Rachel fuerte, según esto no pueden estar juntas, y lo del estatus solo es débil, fuerte hay otra pero la sabrán más adelante.

Guest: Muchas gracias por leer, y esa conexión es lo principal, pero vendrá algo mas fuerte.

Lizzie19189: Gracias, pues aquí dejo la actualización haber que tal.

Para integrar a estos personajes tuve que investigar un poco acerca de ellas, acerca de Melissa Benoist, y según entre las curiosidades del mundo, su pareja preferida es Faberry y según Becca Tobin tiene una playera que dice: "I proudly ship Faberry" y duerme con ella.

¿Cómo sabrá Becca que duerme con ella?, Me gusto que siga Faberry, pensaba en ponerla como mala, pero ya me arrepentí.

De Becca no habia mucho tristemente…

Llegando a cabo…

Los días habían pasado volando era miércoles el día en que tenían que verse, y claro esta como toda chica responsable Rachel y Brittany habían ido a avisarle a Tina, que este jueves seria imposible concretar lo de la pelea, ya que se irían de vacaciones con el premio que habían ganado.

Se fueron prometiendo que el siguiente jueves no pasaría, porque regresarían el miércoles, y como el casino ese día fue cerrado no había ningún problema, digamos que ese trabajo se había acabado para Rachel.

Ya estaban listas las maletas y todos lo preparativos para irse, solo esperaban a que pasaran por ellos, Quinn, Santana y Finn.

Rachel odiaba la impuntualidad, y habían quedado a una hora y no llegaban, y no llegaban, habían pasado exactamente 15 min. Después de la hora que habían acordado. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza como irse, y no esperarlos o irse y que ellos los alcanzaran allá, total en su desesperación no se dio cuenta que había estacionado un taxi enfrente de ella.

**-¡hola!-**dice una voz detrás de ella bastante emocionada para su gusto, pero como la morena no estaba para esas situaciones, se dio media vuelta.

**R:-hola-**dijo sin tanto ánimo, y tomando camino para agarrad sus maletas y subirse al taxi.

**-¡espera!-**y ay vamos a voltearnos a vernos con cara de pocos amigos.

**R:-¿Qué quieres Quinn?-**vamos a admitirlo la rubia que tengo aquí enfrente me encanta pero, no me gustan ciertas cosas.

**Q:-¿eres bipolar?-**me dice levantando una ceja.

**R:-¿de donde sacas eso?**

**Q:-pues no se ayer estábamos bien y ahora ya no, ¿Qué pasa?-**aaaaaaah (suspiro) ayer.

**Flasbhack…**

Una rubia muy apenada tocaba la puerta del departamento de la morena, esperando impacientemente a que le abrieran apenar habían pasado unos días y parecieron años para la rubia. Era mas que obvio que esa morena se estaba volviendo un peligro en su vida, ¿de cuando acá tanto interés por alguien? ¿Tantas ganas de verla? ¿Tanto nerviosismo? Y sobre todo, ¿Tanto interés por tenerla cerca? Muchas preguntas como esa rondaban por su cabeza, mientras era atentamente observada por una morena que ya tenia rato ahí con la puerta abierta observándola.

**R:-Quinn, piensas pasar o quedarte ahí un rato más-**le dice pasándole las manos por la cara.

A lo que la rubia reacciona y baja la mirada completamente sonrojada.

**Q:-he… si, si quiero pasar.-**le dice viendo aun al piso.

La morena se hace a untado para que la rubia pueda pasar, el departamento esta completamente solo.

**R:-hola-**le dice dándole un beso cerca de los labios, bastante cerca.

**Q:-¿Esta sola?-**esa pregunta no se escucho tan inocente como pensaba.

**R:-am… si ¿Por qué?-**por la cabeza de la morena pasaron mil cosas, y todas tenían que ver con la rubia y ella, ya sea en el sillón, cama, mesa de la cocina donde fuera, la morena no pensó inocentemente.

**Q:-no solo preguntaba-**dice con total inocencia, y esa es la verdad la rubia no había pensado en nada, como la morena.

**R:-¿quieres comer? Prepare algo porque supuse que no has comido-**tenia que sacarse esos sucios pensamientos de la cabeza.

**Q:-si gracias, me apetece saber que tal cocinas, haber si me convienes-**de repente ya no era tan inocente, y se volvió un poco mas directa.

**R:-¿si te convengo?-**la rubia asiente con la cabeza**-pues se hacer muchas cosas-s**e acerca a susurrarle al oído**-aparte de cocinar, hago diferentes cosas, y creo que soy buena.**

Esto era un juego, si tu me provocas yo te provoco, si tu juegas yo juego, pero cuidado, por que el que juega con fuego se quema.

**Q:-eso necesitaría comprobarlo…-**dice con la voz ronca, se escuchaba tan sexy, que derretiría a un bloque de hielo.

**R:-algún día-**no quería caer tan rápido en ese juego.

Pero la rubia no estaba por labor de esperar, así que mejor decidió actuar. Cuando Rachel iba a la cocina, ella se acerco sigilosamente y por la espalda la tomo acercándose peligrosamente, estaba pegada a la espalda de Rachel y le susurro.

**Q:-espero que ese día llegue rápido-**dijo y se fue alejando lentamente de ella.

**R:-no me provoques rubia, recuerda que si juegas con fuego te quemas.-**tal vez no tardaría tanto en caer como ella pensó.

**Q:-ok, entonces literalmente muero por quemarme.-**dijo con sonrisa de victoria.

Rachel se apresuro en servir la comida, por que sabia que la rubia no se iba a andar por las ramas, y ella no caería tan fácil, aparte la tentación era grande y el departamento estaba solo, todo podía pasar en esas condiciones, pero no, no podía tenia que aprender a controlarse.

**R:-bueno y por fin, ¿Qué tal cocino?-**dice observándola, como si en vez de pregunta fuera un examen con respuesta abierta.

**Q:-me imaginaba algo mej… ¡auch!, ¿Por qué me pegas?-**dice sobándose el brazo.

**R:-no me digas que esperabas algo mejor, por que te vuelvo a golpear-**dice fingiendo enojo.

**Q:-jajajaja, eres muy graciosa, no aguantas ni una broma, estaba muy rica la comida, muchas gracias-**dice aun riendo.

**R:-bueno entonces, ¿te convengo?-**dice también levantando una ceja.

**Q:-no he comprobado que sabes hacer otras cosas-**dice completamente arrogante, pero era parte del juego.

**R:-eres demasiada coqueta-**dice muy cerca de la rubia.

**Q:-¿yoooooo?, pfff no para nada-**dice haciendo gestos dramáticos con las manos.

**R:-¿Qué te hace pensar que caeré tan fácil?-**dice completamente seria, viéndola a los ojos.

**Q:-ese es el punto si te dijera que no quiero que caigas fácilmente, te estaría mintiendo, claro que me gustaría, besarte, abrazarte y… demás cosas, pero no quiero que eso pase, quiero que veas que de verdad me gustas y que de verdad me interesas, así que ponme a prueba.-**dijo muy segura.

**R:-ok-**y se levanto de su silla, y como buena prueba, fue a provocarla.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, y la rubia no quería moverse, sabia que la iba a provocar pero, nada le impedía poder sentirla cerca. Rachel toco con sumo cuidado y ternura su cara, la rubia solo cerro los ojos, después con sus dedos fue delineando cada una de las partes de la cara de la rubia, empezó con sus ojos, su nariz y por ultimo sus labios, que tan apetecibles se veían. Rachel también sabia que debía parar que provocarla no estaba bien, pero solo seria esta vez, ella quería darle la oportunidad a la rubia de demostrarle que le importaba.

Solo lo haría esta vez, la provocaría así por esta vez, se repetía la morena en su pensamiento. Cuando sintió la respiración de la rubia muy cerca de ella, muy lentamente, paso su lengua por los labios de la rubia, la rubia al sentir el contacto se aferro fuertemente de la silla, si sacaba las manos de la silla, no respondía de sus actos, y no era para menos, por que con ese roce la morena estaba logrando excitarla a limites insospechados, estaba hirviendo en calor.

Mientras Rachel disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo, por que no negarlo también estaba completamente excitada, pero no podía dejar de pasar su lengua por los labios de la rubia, cualquier persona pensaría que eso es completamente asqueroso, pero no para la morena, pasaba su lengua de izquierda a derecha disfrutando el roce y el contacto que estaba teniendo con la rubia, después se alejo un poco, y vio que la rubia tenia los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, y las manos rojas de agarrarse de la silla. Así que le dio un poco de libertad y le dijo:

**R:-relájate, tranquila-**y poco a poco hizo que la rubia se soltara de la silla en donde se encontraba.

**Q:-no lo hagas por favor-**se lo dijo en tono de suplica, y cono los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos o se lanzaría encima de aquella morena que tenia enfrente de ella.

Rachel no le hizo caso y se posiciono en las piernas de la rubia, ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas mientras la rubia se sonrojaba, sabia que debía pararla, que no debía seguir, o no respondería de ella y sus actos.

La morena también sabia que debía parar, que estaba pasando los limites con la rubia, pero ya se encontraba en esa posición, ya había llegado lejos. Empezó a darle besos en el cuello a Quinn, que no decía nada, ahora no solo cerraba los ojos, si no también apretaba con fuerza sus labios para que no saliera ningún sonido de ellos.

Después de dejar muchos besos húmedos en su cuello, con sus dedos pulgares delineo, los labios de la rubia.

**R:-eres muy, muy hermosa Quinn-**le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

**Q:-Rachel por fav…**

Las palabras se las llevo el viento, porque la morena ataco sin piedad alguna los labios de la rubia, que correspondió al beso al instante, su cabeza le decía que parara, pero otras partes de su cuerpo le reclamaban a gritos que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pidió permiso con la lengua y cuando estaban luchando por el poder a la rubia se salio un gemido, no tan fuerte no tan alto, bueno el volumen suficiente para que la morena lo escuchara.

Se alejo bruscamente de la rubia.

**R:-perdón, pase mis limites-**dice bajándose de las piernas de la rubia.

**Q:-gracias-**dice recuperando el aire.

**R:-¿gracias?-**dice con el seño fruncido.

**Q:-es que si no hubieras parado no respondía de mis actos-**dice con una sonrisa de medio lado**-creo que es hora de que me vaya, mañana nos espera un largo día.**

**R:-si tienes razón.**

Las dos se miraron cómplices, y sonrieron, acomodaron su ropa, y emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta.

**Q:-nos vemos.**

**R:-hasta mañana-**dice robándole un beso, como era costumbre en la morena.

La rubia se quedo ahí parada, en la puerta hasta que reacciono por mas besos que le diera, no podía evitar siempre entrar en ese estado de hipnotismo.

**Fin del flashback…**

**R:-tienes razón, lo siento, no me gusta la impuntualidad-**dice ya mas tranquila.

**Q:-ok, pero ahora me vas a saludar como se debe-**dice tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella, le planto un beso completamente apasionado**-yo también se jugar-**termina susurrándole al oído.

**S:-no quiero entrar en zona arco iris por todos lados, pero ya debemos irnos.**

La rubia se adelanta tomando las maletas de la morena, ya estaban en el auto Finn enfrente, Santana ventana derecha, Puck en medio, Quinn en la ventana derecha, mientras Brittany y Rachel se miraban con cara de "ya no hay lugar"

**S:-britt ven-**le dice señalando sus piernas, y corrió hacia las piernas de Santana con una sonrisa.

**R:-como que se te esta haciendo costumbre que termine en tus piernas ¿no?-**le dice sonriente.

**Q:-aunque si quieres podemos cambiar de lugar-**propone la rubia.

**R:-perfecto cambiemos de lugar.**

**(Punto de vista de Quinn)**

Cambian de posiciones y ahora la rubia esta en las piernas de la morena, y ya tienen todo listo para ir al aeropuerto. Pasaron el equipaje y todo lo que se tiene que hacer para abordar un vuelo.

Ya en el vuelo, a Quinn no le había tocado con la morena, a su lado estaba una chica muy bonita, pelirroja, piel blanca ojos color podría jurar que eran grises.

**-¡hola!**

**Q:-he… hola…-**dice saliendo de su burbuja, se había quedado observándola.

**-Marley Rose-**le extiende la mano.

**Q:-Quinn Fabray-**toma su mano.

**M:-¿de vacaciones?-**pregunta mientras ojea una revista que traía.

**Q:-mmmm… algo así-**dice pensando, voltea a verla y se da cuenta que la revista que esta ojeando tiene como portada una foto de la chica con la que ahora se encuentra hablando.

**M:-creo que si sigo preguntando pensaras que soy muy curiosa ¿no?-**levanto una ceja y Quinn se sorprendió de que le saliera tan bien, por que levantar una ceja era algo característico en ella.

**Q:-talvez, pero… no vamos pregunta-**dice como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y estuvieran en confianza.

**M:-la morena con la que abordaste el avión y casi matas a una persona por sentarte con ella, ¿Qué es de ti?**

**Q:-mmm… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**dice moviendo la boca de lado derecho.

**M:-es que acaso no la has visto, esta hermosa, entonces quería ver que es de ti.**

**Q:-esta conversación ya no me gusta-**negaba con la cabeza reiteradamente.

**M:-¿es tu novia?-**preguntaba con la boca abierta, y un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

**Q:-no, bueno, así novia, novia no-**quien me entiende primero le digo a Jesse que si es mi novia, y después le digo a ella que no.

**M:-¿o si? ¿O no?-**le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

**Q:-no-**eso salio de mi boca dije ¿no? ¿Enserio?

_**En el avión en otro asiento…**_

(Relatado autora)

Una morena, iba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, pensando en los buenos momentos que había pasado con la rubia, aunque pocos, buenos.

**-he… hola…-**dijo su compañera de asiento.

**R:-hola-**le dijo con la mirada pérdida en la ventana todavía.

**-me llamo Kitty Wilde**

**R:-Rachel Berry, mucho gusto-**dice estrechando la mano de la chica.

**K:-¿a disfrutar de una buenas vacaciones en México?-**le pregunto sin mover la vista y puesta en sus ojos.

**R:-si, más o menos-**dice viéndola a los ojos. Sin ninguna emoción, ni ninguna acción en su rostro, cuando la vio pensó que le daba un parecido a Quinn, pero definitivamente nadie como la rubia, era única, y con esos hermosos ojos color avellana. Y bueno esta rubia era como nada fashion, y muy mal arreglada, usaba unos lentes demasiados grandes para el gusto de la morena, traía una falda larga hasta los tobillos, y una blusa, que podría jurar usaba su abuelita de tan vieja y sin ningún sentido de la moda.

**K:-que bien, yo vengo en plan conquista-**dice sacando algo de su bolsa.

**R:-espero que tengas mucha suerte, ¿Quién es el afortunado?**

**K:-afortunada, es ella-**le dice mostrándole la revista que traía en las manos.

Rachel la tomo y vio la foto, le pareció hermosa la chica, sonrisa carismática, lindos ojos, facciones definidas, le parecía una mujer muy bonita.

**R:-es muy hermosa-**dijo aun con la revista en las manos, viendo la foto.

**K:-no te emociones, ella es para mí-**dice entrecerrando los ojos.

**R:-jajaja, no como crees, solo decía, tienes buen gusto-**le dice sonriéndole.

**K:-gracias, pero no es que tenga buen gusto, la verdad es que ella ni si quiera voltea a verme-**le dice bajando la mirada completamente triste.

**R:-no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que necesitas un cambio de look-**le dice escaneándola de arriba abajo.

**K:-¿que hay de malo con este?-**dice ella también mirándose de arriba abajo.

**R:-ni mi abuela usaría ese look por favor-**le dice moviendo las manos, con gracia.

**K:-¿en que momento la platica se convirtió en una critica para mi?-**dice completamente frustada.

**R:-perdón tienes razón, supongo que vas a Cabo, ¿o me equivoco?**

**K:-si voy a Cabo.**

**R:-perfecto, espero que tengas dinero, por que yo me voy a encargar de sacar un nuevo tu.**

**K:-¿enserio me ayudarías?**

**R:-claro, por que no hacerlo**

**K:-es que apenas nos conocemos.**

**R:-y que importa, yo te voy a ayudar.**

**K:-bien pues muchas gracias.**

_**Asientos de Quinn y Melissa…**_

(Pensamiento Quinn)

Que se cree esta mujer, que va a venir a quitarme a Rachel, no claro que no, no se porque de mi boca salio el no es mi novia, pero por que haya dicho eso no significa, que no la quiera, rayos debí dejarle en claro desde un principio que si era mi novia. Ahora haber como arreglo esto, solo espero que no se le ocurra acercársele, por que no respondo, y luego como explicaría la desaparición de una actriz, no puede ser.

**M:-¿Estas bien?-**me pregunta como si nada.

**Q:-he… si…-**hay no, acabo de leer sus pensamientos, por favor que no se atreva.

**M:-con tu permiso, voy a hacer mi primer movimiento con esa morena-**dice levantándose.

Rayos como no lo anticipe antes, que tal si a Rachel le gusta, y que tal si con ella no se quiere ir despacio, y tienen sexo desenfrenado y sin control mientras estamos aquí en Cabo, no puede ser, debo de dejar de ser tan dramática, me estoy volviendo loca, pero no puedo correr tras ella y decirle no lo hagas, me vería como una idiota, ya le dije que no es mi novia.

Mientras Quinn estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Melissa ya había llegado a donde se encontraba la morena, si las miradas mataran Melissa ya estaría muerta, la rubia la veía con impotencia.

_**(Asientos donde se encontraba Rachel)**_

(Pensamiento Rachel)

**M:-hola-**le dice con una sonrisa, y acercándose a ella para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, atropellando a Kitty, que se encontraba ahí.

**R:-¿te conozco?-**es obvio que la acabo de ver en la revista pero será mejor que sufra demencia y haga como que no la conozco aparte, Kitty me confeso que le gusta, como me voy a ver aquí zorreando (coqueteando) con ella, no puedo.

**M:-Marly Rose, mucho gusto-**le dice dándole otro beso en la mejilla, y volviendo a atropellar a Kitty que se encontraba ahí, la cual solo se acomodaba los lentes, y movía la cabeza negativamente.

**R:-Rachel Berry-**mejor le extiendo la mano, entre más lejos mejor.

**M:-bueno ahora ya nos conocemos-**dice con una sonrisa picara.

**R:-no de hecho no, solo se tu nombre, eso no significa que ya nos conozcamos-**le dice ignorándola y viendo por la ventana.

**M:-eso se puede arreglar-**no pudo insinuar nada mas por que la azafata le pidió que se fuera a su lugar, a lo que a regañadientes acepto**-esto no se queda así no pienses que ya tan fácil te libaste de mí.**

**R:-am… lo siento, yo no hice nada, es que no se le pasa es muy lanzada-**le dice disculpándose con Kitty que había permanecido con la vista enfrente.

**K:-no te preocupes, vez te dije que ni si quiera me registra-**no estés triste, piensa que no eres fea, nada mas, incomoda de mirar pero de ahí no pasa.

**R:-tranquila, no eres fea, nada mas eres una belleza rara, pero fea no-**yo creo que mejor me callo, en vez de ayudarla, la estoy embarrando mas.

**R:-perdón, no te preocupes, prometo ayudarte, y esa mujer caerá ante ti, como que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**K:-gracias.**

_**En el asiento de la rubia…**_

**Q:-¿Qué te pasa estas loca?**

**M:-se hace la difícil, y así es como me gustan.**

**Q:-ay no puede ser-**decía mientras se pegaba en la frente.

El vuelo fue pesado y tedioso, pero ya sin contratiempos, y sin más charlas, llegaron y cuando bajaron todos del avión, por fin a tierra firme se alegraron.

**S:-por fin no veía la hora de llegar ya no siento el trasero-**decía sobandose.

**B:-haber yo te sobo-**y ahí estaba Brittany ingenuamente tocando el trasero Santana sin importar, que toda la gente las mirara.

**Q:-yo opine, que mejor dejen de toquetearse y nos vayamos, quiero descansar estoy muerta.**

**R:-claro vamos, pero antes una amiga vendrá con nosotros, les presento a Kitty Wilde.**

**K:-hola…**

**S:-consíguete amistades normales-**le dice muy gracioso.

**R:-¡oh claro! Sobre todo empezando por ustedes.-**dice de forma sarcástica.

**P:-no importa vámonos ya-**se van rumbo a algún hotel.

Llegando se registran lo mas rápido posible, no se toman la molestia de ver el hermoso paisaje, ya que es muy tarde y solo quieren descansar.

Cuando la morena se disponía a subir y entrar a su habitación, alguien la intercepto en el pasillo.

**-a donde crees que vas con tanta prisa.**

/

Como siempre un gusto saludarlos, :*

Jejeje dejen sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se que no tengo perdón me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero se me fue el tiempo haciendo otras cosas y bueno ya saben, se me fue pero aquí les dejo el cap.

Recibi 6 reviews espero no bajen

Lu-Q: gracias, todavía no defino que rumbo tomara la historia, pero de repente se me vienen las ideas y trato de escribirlas al momento. Gracias por leer

SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias por comentar es muy importante para mí.

Keila Carrillo: Si le tengo paciencia, pero también hay limites y ella los pasa todos…

Y habrá celos de Quinn para rato, sabes que es lo que mas me encanta que se muere de celos pero a Rachel no le dice nada.

Guest: lo de Becca y Melissa creo que es un hecho, por que Lea dijo que Dianna tenia una playera Faberry eso le consta porque han dormido juntas, así que yo creo que por eso le consta a Becca, y aquí dejo la actualización, me harías un favor si me robaras pero sin mi novia por favor.

Esto se esta saliendo de control…

(Punto de vista Rachel)

**-a donde crees que vas con tanta prisa- **me pregunta alguien detrás de mi, no logro reconocer la voz, pero siento como me tapa la boca y me abraza por detrás, y como yo me asuste, solté un golpe sin medir la fuerza**-¡auch!**

Cuando volteo reconozco a quien le toco el golpe, jamás pensé que olvidaría su voz, pero como estoy tan cansada se me paso, no reconocí su voz.

**R:-¡perdón Quinn!**

**Q:-esta bien fue mi culpa no debí llegar así-** o no estoy viendo sangre, ¿sangre? Me pase del golpe, no puede ser.

**R:-vamos pasa voy a curarte esa nariz, perdón enserio no te reconocí- **le digo completamente apenada, y no es para menos, como no pude reconocerla, por mi culpa ahora tiene toda la cara llena de sangre.

**Q:-ok, si creo que necesito urgentemente una curación, me duele mucho**.-me dice poniéndose la mano en la nariz, la sangre no deja de salir.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y rápidamente busque en el baño haber si había un botiquín y no me equivoque, por que ahí estaba uno.

**R:-enserio lo siento muchísimo, esto va a doler un poco-**le digo antes de ponerle alcohol, tiene una pequeñísima abertura en la nariz, soy un monstruo.

**Q:-¡auch! ¡auch! ¡Si duele, mas bien arde!-**que llorona, y eso que no somos humanos normales, ahora imagínate si lo fuéramos, se estaría muriendo.

**R:-oye ya tranquila, te dije que lo siento, te voy a soplar.**

_**(Punto de vista Quinn)**_

No, mejor que se aleje, cada que tengo contacto con ella, siento que literalmente voy a terminar encima de ella, ni si quiera se imagina lo que provoca con un roce inocente, siento que las piernas me fallan.

¡wow! Se siente tan bien que me sople, se siente tan bien su cercanía, se que no debería de acostumbrarme a ella, por que a ella le puede interesar alguien mas por ejemplo Marley, que también se hospedo en este mismo hotel, con tal de tener cerca a mi Rachel, ¡hey! Que paso por que dejo de soplarme, tendré que hacer mi peculiar puchero a ver si la convenzo.

**R:-no pongas esa carita, te deje de soplar, porque como yo te golpee, es justo que yo te cuide, así que ve por tu ropa, que hoy dormirás conmigo.**

¿QUEEEEEE? Escuche bien, esta mujer quiere matarme, ¿como que dormir con ella?, no piensa que en la noche no me podré controlar y le are muchas cosas. Y no mejor le digo que no, si mejor.

**Q:-heee… no creo que sea lo correcto.**

**R:-solo vamos a dormir, no pasara nada si es lo que estas pensando-**si el asunto no es lo que yo piense, si no mis actos, puede que no razone y haga cosas que no debo.

**Q:-voy por mi ropa.-**esa mujer tiene un poder de convencimiento enorme en mí, no me puedo resistir a lo que me pida, que triste es mi vida.

Voy a mi habitación o la que debería ser mi habitación, pero por esa noche no lo será, solo por esa noche, ella tiene razón me pego debe de hacerse cargo de mi, al fin y al cabo solo vamos a dormir. Creo que exagere en la rapidez no tarde nada, fui y regrese en menos de 5 minutos, esto no debe ser nada bueno.

**Q:-ya regrese-**le digo abriendo la puerta, y cuando levanto la vista ella esta en ropa interior, decir que estoy roja y con la boca completamente abierta es poco, estoy sintiendo tanto calor que creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación a darme una ducha fría. Antes de que pueda hacer algo veo que Rachel entra corriendo a lo que creo es el baño, también estaba sonrojada, pero no creo que tanto como yo.

Debo de pensar fríamente no puedo dejar que mis hormonas actúen por mi, si quiero que las cosas funcionen con la morena, no puedo hacerle caso a mis primeros impulsos, que ganas no me faltan, y ahora como debo actuar, debo de hacer como si nada pasara o le hago un cumplido acerca de sus piernas, por que, que piernas.

¡agh! Mejor me quedo callada y espero a que ella hable será lo mejor.

**R:-perdón, no era mi intención que me vieras así pensé que tardarías un poco mas y en lo que tu venias decidí ponerme la ropa para dormir.**

**Q:-esta bien no pasa nada.**

**R:-de verdad que pena, lo siento-**se que lo siente si no, no estaría completamente ruborizada.

**Q:-ya dejemos olvidado esto, mejor consiénteme, tú lo prometiste-**le digo haciendo un puchero, muchas chicas me dijeron que me veía completamente adorable haciendo esto, espero no se hayan equivocado.

**R:-ok, solo por que te pegue, no por nada en especial-**creo que para ella no resulto terriblemente adorable.

**Q:-oye, ¿Por qué desde que te dijimos lo que somos no me has hecho alguna pregunta?-**es cierto, lo estoy utilizando para cambiar de tema, pero no me ha preguntado nada.

**_(Punto de vista Rachel)_**

Quinn tiene razón, pero que le puedo preguntar si yo no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo que mis padres son Hiram y Leroy pero de ahí no recuerdo nada.

**R:-es que no recuerdo nada, no creo que hayamos vivido tantos años.**

**Q:-¿que es lo último que recuerdas?-**pregunta interesante que es lo último que recuerdo.

**R:-recuerdo que nosotros estábamos en un internado, teníamos según 17, por que al parecer no teníamos 17, éramos unos chicos problema, nunca quisimos separarnos, muchas veces me adoptaban a mi o a Brittany, pero a Noah no, siempre tubo esa pinta de chico malo, y nadie lo quería adoptar por que no querían problemas, entonces cuando no adoptaban a Noah, Britt y yo siempre regresábamos con el, nunca lo dejábamos solo y las familias perdían interés y dejaron de adoptarnos, nunca nos toco una mala familia que nos golpeara o algo así, siempre nos tocaron buenas personas, lo que nos daban en adopción decían que debíamos estar agradecidos por que las parejas solo buscaban bebes, no se era todo muy raro, una ocasión llegaron 2 hombres Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a nosotros y decidieron adoptarnos a los 3 no sabemos si fue legal o ilegal, porque no nos podíamos ir los tres, pero ellos lo lograron.**

**Q:-¿y cuantos años vivieron ellos?**

**R:-4 años después de adoptarnos murieron en un accidente automovilístico-**un duele recordarlo ellos fueron muy buenos con nosotros nos trataban como si de verdad fuéramos sus hijos.

**Q:-¿y eso hace cuanto fue?**

**R:-no tiene mucho que paso, apenas va un año de su muerto por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que nosotros teníamos 22 años, no sabemos nada, no recordamos nada mas bien.**

**Q:-eso no se a que se deba, pero por una parte esta bien, vas a tener que aprender a disfrutar de tu nueva vida, por que de aquí en mas un año para nosotros es un mes.**

**R:-ok siento que me costara mucho trabajo y no solo a mi, también a mis hermanos.**

**Q:-pues ni tanto, nosotros si sabíamos lo que éramos, por que nuestros padres nos lo explicaron, tuvimos que entenderlo, no nos quedo mas, y hemos vivido muchos años, siempre fuimos ricos, porque mi papa hizo una gran fortuna sin darle cuentas ni explicaciones a nadie pero después las cosas se complicaron y aquí estamos haciendo cosas para subsistir.**

**R:-bueno pues ahora entiendes por que no te preguntaba nada, no tenia idea de la situación, ahora tampoco la tengo pero que se le puede hacer.-**creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos todo este paraíso por recorrer, y tenemos que estar bien.

**Q:-bueno cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme.-**esta rubia de verdad me gano mi corazoncito, es muy hermosa, tierna y adorable, aunque no le haya dicho que su puchero era adorable no significo que no lo pensara, claro que lo pensé pero de seguro muchas mujeres le han dicho que es tierna haciendo eso y como yo no quiero ser una mas no le dije nada.

**R:-creo que lo mejor será que descansemos mañana tenemos un día por recorrer lugares ir a visitar entre otras cosas.**

**Q:-tienes razón pero hay un problema y es que solo hay una cama.**

**R:-¿porque siento que huyes de mi?-**de seguro quedo traumada como la otra vez y piensa que la voy a provocar, que ganas no me faltan pero no creo que sea lo mejor, aparte estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir.

**Q:-¿yoooooo?-**me pregunta señalándose, pues si ella, ni modo que el mueble que esta atrás de ella.

**R:-las dos vamos a dormir en la misma cama, y no te voy a provocar ni nada, solo te pediré algo, sin ninguna mala intención.**

**Q:-dime.**

**R:-abrázame.**

Las dos nos acostamos en silencio, las palabras sobraban lo mejor manera de demostrar las cosas era con hechos, y ella me iba a abrazar que mas podía pedir.

**_(Relatado por autora)_**

La noche había pasado con suma tranquilidad las dos amanecieron igual a como durmieron Rachel fue la primera en despertarse.

**R:-buenos días señorita.**

Quinn se removía con pereza en la cama, para ella era de madrugada pero con ese buenos días ¿Quién iba a resistir a levantarse?

**Q:-buenos días-**dijo con voz somnolienta todavía.

**R:-si no te despiertas en 5 segundos no te doy tu premio, 1, 2, 3…**

No hizo falta decir 4 por que la rubia ya se había incorporado completamente en la cama, y aunque todavía se veía con sueño, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que era el dichoso premio que le iba a dar la morena.

**Q:-¿premio? ¿Cuál premio?**

**R:-cierra los ojos.**

La rubia no estaba muy segura, pero termino cediendo y los cerro, y de pronto sintió los labios de la morena sobre los suyos tarde unas milésimas de segundos, en reaccionar y corresponder el beso. Rachel no tenia ninguna intención solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con la rubia, decidió ponerse encima de la rubia, pero sin ninguna intención solo quería besarla hasta cansarse. Ese día tenía un muy mal presentimiento, así que besaría esa rubia hasta cansarse.

**Q:-no puedo saber lo que piensas, y eso hasta cierto punto me estresa.**

**R:-¡shhhh! No hables por favor disfruta del momento.**

Quinn no insistió mas sabia que algo no andaba bien con la morena, pero no podía hacer nada si la morena no le quería contar que estaba pasando.

Rachel paro por un momento los besos.

**R:-por favor bésame, como nunca has besado a nadie.**

Eso extraño más a la rubia. Así que se aventuro a preguntarle, no podía besarla tan tranquilamente sabiendo que algo le pasaba.

**Q:-pero dime que te pasa, no nos conocemos mucho, en eso estamos, pero se que no estas bien ¿Qué te pasa?**

**R:-talvez pienses que soy una tonta, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, y no quiero esperar a que pase, quiero que me beses.**

**Q:-lo are, pero créeme que no dejare que nada te pase, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieren hacerte algo.**

**R:-gracias Quinn, y que te parece si hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita, voy a olvidarme de esos malos pensamientos que asechan mi cabeza.**

**Q:-claro señorita, paso por ti a las 8, aquí en su habitación, nos vemos para ir a dar un paseo y a cenar ¿le parece?**

**R:-claro que me parece perfecto.**

La mañana paso entre besos y caricias, no llegando a mas, ambas estaban disfrutando de ese momento, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

**-buenos días señorita, servicio a la habitación.**

**R:-pero yo no he pedido nada…**

**-no, lo se, se lo mandaron espere-**dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo**-la señorita Marley Rose**

**Q:-tenia que ser ella-**susurro la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

**R:-ok, muchas gracias déjelo aquí.**

La rubia se sorprendió, ¿Por qué aceptaba el desayuno? ¿Acaso la morena tenia interés en Marley?

**R:-nos trajeron el desayuno sin necesidad de pedirlo, ¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos?**

La rubia decidió no hacer un escándalo por que la morena lo haya aceptado, al final de cuentas aun no eran nada, solo se daban muchos besos, pero formalmente no eran nada, y aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos, decidió no pasar un mal trago ni hacer a la morena pasar un mal trago.

**Q:-me parece una excelente idea.**

Rachel solo acepto el desayuno por que verdaderamente todo se veía apetitoso, no lo iba a desperdiciar solo por que esa chica se lo haya mandado.

Compartieron el desayuno Quinn nunca se imagino lo que estaba haciendo, en ocasiones le daba de comer a Rachel en la boca, y viceversa, se estaban divirtiendo, pero habían quedado que tenían que verse con los demás a la 1 y ya solo faltaban 30 minutos y tenían que para por que si nadie las sacaría de ese cuarto.

**Q:-odio hacer esto pero debo de irme, ya solo faltan 30 minutos para que nos veamos con los demás, incluida tú nueva amiga ¿Cómo es que se llama?**

**R:-kitty.**

**Q:-claro katty**

**R:-kitty**

**Q:-como sea, que se llame nos vemos en media hora.**

Dijo saliendo del cuarto de la morena, cuando llego la hora bajaron.

**S:-hasta que se aparecen, ¿Por qué no bajaron a desayunar?**

**B:-por la misma razón, por la cual ayer me fui a tu cuarto.-**Puck estaba tomando una soda, y la escupió toda cuando escucho lo que dijo Brittany, mientras que la latina estaba completamente sonrojada, amaba la inocencia de aquella mujer, pero a veces las podía meter en apuros.

**R:-Brittany Susan Berry, después del paseo tendremos una platica, nadie te salva de esta, no solo será con Brittany si no también contigo Santana.**

**P:-no puedo creer que hayas burlado la inocencia de mi hermana.-**dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, esa escena era increíble.

El día paso sin contratiempos visitaron varios lugares, Marley también se les pego, pero Rachel se fue en el momento que ella llego.

**R:-tenemos que ver que hacemos por ti, kitty prometí ayudarte y lo are confía en mí.**

**K:-gracias Rachel**

**_Mientras que en otro lado de Cabo…_**

Se encontraba una rubia, pensando y después decidió actuar.

**Q:-tenemos que hablar…**

**-si dime…**

**Q:-se que dije que Rachel no era mi novia, pero es mentira, bueno no, no es mi novia pero estamos saliendo hoy tenemos una cita.**

**M:-entonces por que me mentiste diciéndome que no era tu novia.**

**Q:-no te mentí, no es mi novia, estamos saliendo, pero aun nada formal, y si te lo estoy diciendo no es para sabotearte ni nada, solo quería que supieras la verdad.**

**M:-y piensas que con decirme la verdad, ¿voy a dejar de intentarlo?, no mí querida Quinn te equivocas ahora es un reto que ella salga conmigo.**

**Q:-no, esta bien si ella quiere salir contigo lo respetare, solo quería decirte la verdad.**

**M:-ok gracias pero de todos modos la seguiré buscando, es ella quien decide con quien estar.**

**Q:-lo sé, que se quede con la mejor.**

**_Estando en una estética…_**

**R:-yo opino que me gusta, tu cabello rubio, eso no cambiara, lo que si cambiara es el corte.**

**K:-he… pero como n quiero algo tan radical, no me gustaría cambiar mucho.**

**R:-señorita hágale un corte en dos capas, que se note obviamente, en caída en V…**

**-ok, se nota que sabe de esto.**

**R:-un poco, he leído muchas revistas.**

En la transición del cambio de la rubia, Rachel estaba esperándola afuera, cuando salió se quedo con la boca abierta el corte le sentaba bien, pero tenían que hacer algo con la ropa que usaba.

**R:-ya está ahora solo falta, cambiarte la ropa.**

**K:-que hay de malo con esta.**

**R:-si vivas en los 50s nada, pero en esta época ya está muy, pero muy pasada de moda.**

**K:-ok si crees que esto va a funcionar vamos.**

**R:-claro que va a funcionar.**

Llegaron a una tienda que se veía prestigiosa compraron ropa, y cuando salieron de ahí Kitty era una Kitty nueva, solo faltaba algo, los lentes, debía de quitarse los lentes.

**R:-ya solo faltan los lentes, también debemos de quitártelos.**

**K:-porque eso ya será bastante.**

**R:-¡vamos por favor!**

No pudo resistirse a los ojitos que le puso Rachel y acepto, cuando llegaron ella entro.

Cuando salió ahora si el cambio estaba completamente hecho.

**R:-te vez hermosa.**

**K:-gracias.**

Se dirigieron al hotel, Rachel se preparaba para su cita, mientras Kitty buscaba a Marley haber si notaba su cambio.

La morena caminaba por el pasillo muy feliz hasta que se encontró a…

**-¡hola!**

**R:-a hola…**

**-¿no te da gusta verme?**

**R:-la verdad es que no, y si te soy sincera estoy saliendo con alguien Marley…**

**M:-¿Quién? Una rubia que te negó cuando iba conmigo en el avión.**

**R:-la comprendo, aun no somos nada, esta es nuestra primera cita.**

**M:-ok, entiendo donde no me quieren pero todo tiene un fin, y tú la quieres a ella, yo me hago a un lado.**

**R:-y ¿Por qué no vez más allá?**

**M:-¿Cómo más allá?**

**R:-te voy a presentar a alguien que te parece si la invitas a salir.**

**M:-no te gusto pero ¿me quieres arreglar una cita?**

**R:-no, solo si quieres invitarla, no te estoy obligando.**

**M:-no pierdo nada, pero quiero que sepas que si me metí en la relación de Quinn y tuya es por una razón.**

**R:-y ¿Cuál es esa razón?**

**M:-no es momento para hablarlo, después lo sabrás.**

**R:-ok, vamos.**

Pero a Rachel no le dio tiempo de llegar porque Marley la amordazo y no la dejo moverse, Rachel por todos los medios intento soltarse pero no pudo. Solo logro escuchar…

**M:-aquí esta, como lo prometimos, ahora vete yo me quedare aquí a calmar las cosas, nos vemos en Londres.**

**/**

si estuvo algo corto pero lo hice hoy disculpenme tratare de actualizar mas rapido esta vez...

saludos a todos un placer escribir y que me lean, hasta el siguiente capitulo. xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

12d34e56s78i: Claro que te echaba de menos, gracias por comentar y mi novia ya se tranquilizo, ya hablamos y arreglamos la situación, y Marley, pues ya veras de que equipo es.

GUEST: No Rachel es intocable, no me gusta que sufra y va a ver muchos, muchos problemas. Gracias por leer.

Guest: Aquí dejo la continuación, siento si esta un poco corta.

Ares: Si me desanimo un poco, pero bueno ya ni modo, haber que tal esta el cap.

**Yo se donde esta Rachel…**

_**(Pensamiento Rachel)**_

Rachel repetía constantemente esas palabras en su cabeza, como era posible que apenas conocía a esa chica, la haya entregado al ser que mas odiaba por hacerle daño a Quinn.

**J:-no te preocupes estas conmigo, y nada te pasara.-**me decía mientras me quitaba el cabello de la cara.

**R:-¿Por qué haces esto?-**no tengo mas que palabras de odio para el, pero debo de tranquilizarme.

**J:-para la conservación de nuestra raza, somos muy pocos los que quedamos, y mas los fuertes, piénsalo, si nuestra raza prospera, podemos ser dueños del mundo, de este mundo.-**sus ojos brillan con completa ambición, y ay algo que me indica que lo que viene para mi no es nada bueno.

**R:-¿que piensas hacer conmigo?**

_**En cabo…**_

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

Una rubia se alistaba para ir por su cita, la señorita Rachel, con quien quería hacer las cosas bien y proponerle que fuera su novia, formalizar todo, para que Marley no le ganara, y aunque no era solo por eso. De verdad quería a esa morena.

Cuando se encamino a donde estaba su cita, se encontró con una rubia llorando desconsoladamente, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, entonces fue cuando callo en cuenta, que el mal presentimiento que tenía Rachel, lo dejo pasar por alto, así que temió lo peor.

**K:-se llevaron a Rachel-**dijo entre sollozos.

**Q:-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se la llevaron? ¿Quiénes?**

**K:-ma… Marley… lo… lo sabe.**

**Q:-¿Qué tiene que ver Marley en todo esto?**

**K:-no se, pero aun no lo puedo creer.**

Quinn corrió a buscar a Rachel, pero en el camino se encontró a Marley se le aventó, quería matarla, pero no contaba con que Marley seria mas fuerte, se extraño bastante ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Q:-¿Dónde esta Rachel?**

**M:-te lo diré, pero primero cálmate.**

**Q:-como quieres que me calme, te llevaste a Rachel, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, por favor dime donde esta.**

En ese momento sentí algo que no había sentido nunca en mi vida, miedo, tenia miedo, no quería seguir sin Rachel, era una extraña conexión, no teníamos mucho de conocernos, pero yo la quiero, mas que a nada, si es miedo a perderla, miedo a que le pase algo, miedo a saber que talvez no la volveré a ver.

**M:-ven vamos por todos, quiero que todos escuchen lo que tengo para decir.**

Me encamine con ella, y sentí algo rodar por mis mejillas, yo no había llorado nunca, ni cuando murieron mis padres, ¿Qué la hace a ella tan especial?

**M:-se que en estos momentos me has de estar odiando y talvez lo merezco pero todo tiene un fin, y muy pronto sabrás por que lo hice.**

Llegamos y vimos que todos estaban sentados, comiendo y platicando muy amenamente, en el momento que me ven todos se levantan, con cara de preocupación, ahora saben que algo no anda bien.

_**En algún lugar…**_

_**(Pensamiento Rachel)**_

**J:-primero, te enseñare a que sepas usar tus poderes descubrir cuales son, cuantos tienes, y sobre todo aprender a controlarlos. **

**R:-¿Por qué?**

**J:-nuestra raza, se basa en el ADN de cada uno de nosotros, no se si ya aprendiste a controlar completamente todos tus poderes, y si no lo has hecho en el momento que tengamos hijos, no quedaran grabados tus poderes.**

**R:-¿hijos? Yo no pienso tener hijos contigo.-**en dado caso seria con Quinn, pero ahí tendríamos que adoptar, o por inseminación en la actualidad hay muchas maneras.

**J:-mira te diré esto solo una vez-**me dice viéndome con mucha furia, juraría que sus ojos están rojos**-tú ya no vas a regresar, no volverás a ver a tus hermanos, ni a ninguna que hayas conocido, desde hoy para ti solo existo yo, no voy a permitir que te vayas, no vas a volver, ¿entendiste?**

Lo mejor será mantenerme callada, se que no puedo decirle nada, el no me va a dejar ir, se que lo podría golpear y escaparme, pero temo por la vida de Quinn y mis hermanos, no tengo el corazón para matarlo, pero algo se me ocurrirá, no me puedo quedar con el.

¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Pero sobre todo como estará Quinn? Espero no piense que me escape, que no quise salir con ella, por que no es así me moría por salir con ella.

**Habitación de Quinn…**

_**(Pensamiento Quinn)**_

Todo parece tan surrealista, veo que todos mueven la boca, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, no puedo creer aun que Rachel no este, ¿Cómo estará?

**S:-entonces me podrías decir donde esta el enano…-**escucho que dice Santana, se que aunque no lo quiera, Rachel le cae bien.

**Q:-no le digas así Santana.**

**F:-después de 50 veces que le dijo enano reaccionas.**

**Q:-no estoy de humor.**

**M:-no discutan, yo se donde esta Rachel.**

Veo que Santana se le va encima, y la quiere golpear pero al igual que yo no puede.

**Q:-¿Quién diablos eres?-**tengo que reaccionar y ser fuerte si quiero encontrar a Rachel, no puedo andar llorando por los rincones, tengo que ir a buscarla.

**M:-ustedes no pueden utilizar sus poderes conmigo, se perfectamente como son y de donde vienen, yo soy de la misma descendencia, solo que no tengo poderes como tal.**

**P:-¿entonces?**

**M:-yo soy una bloqueadora, cuando estén cerca de mi, no podrán utilizar sus poderes, ninguno, si están cerca de mi se convierten en simples humanos y por mas que lo intenten no pueden hacer nada.**

**Q:-¿Dónde esta Rachel?-**estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y no me importa si me golpea, quiero saber donde esta.

**M:-la tiene mi hermano, yo se la di.**

No daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Quién era su hermano? Y si ella era la causante de mi dolor por no tener a Rachel ¿Qué hacia parada frente a mi como si nada pasara?

**B:-y por que no los dices como si nada, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal.**

**M:-todo tiene un por que, y mi hermano es Jesse St James.**

**P:-no me importa que seas mujer, estoy a punto de golpearte.**

**M:-no puedes, tu naturaleza no te lo permitiría.**

**Q:-algo no anda bien, si es tu hermano, y se llevo a Rachel, ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?-**o todo esto es una trampa, y solo se esta burlando de nosotros, o no entiendo.

**M:-escuchen atentamente todo lo que les voy a decir, Puck, Britt, ¿recuerdan cuando en el internado los adoptaron?**

**P/B:-si.**

**Q:-eso que tiene que ver con todo esto.**

**M:-paciencia, ¿Cómo fue su paseo por el orfanato?**

**B:-a mi y a Rach siempre nos adoptaban pero a Puck no, y siempre regresábamos por el.**

**M:-¿recuerdan algo mas antes de eso?-**no se por donde va la historia pero no me esta gustando nada, ¿esto que tiene que ver con Rachel?

**P:-no, no recordamos nada.**

**M:-ustedes nunca estuvieron en un internado.**

**P:-claro que si, tú quien te crees, que te pasa, no sabes nada de nosotros.**

**M:-claro que si, se todo de ustedes, nunca estuvieron en un internado, si sus padres fueron Hiram y Leroy, pero por que los encontraron golpeados y tirados en la calle, decidieron quedarse con ustedes.**

**B:-no entiendo nada explícate.-**yo tampoco entiendo nada, esto es muy raro.

**M:-yo tengo varios poderes, no son de fuerza ni nada por el estilo, pero puedo borrar la memoria, y manipular los recuerdos, ustedes vivían con sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, Shelby y Robert, ese es el nombre de sus verdaderos padres, mi padre siempre quiso preservar la existencia de nuestra raza, y el sabia que sus padres tenían a Rachel una de las mas fuertes y el tenia a Jesse también uno de los mas fuertes, una noche mi padre fue a visitarlos y les comento que seria bueno que cuando crecieran estuvieran juntos, sus padres se negaron y mi papa juro que se arrepentirían.**

**Q:-¿tu padre mato a sus padres?-**no es muy difícil ir encajando las piezas.

**M:-si, lamentablemente si, pero a su vez también mi padre murió en una batalla campal contra ellos, al igual que Rachel su madre era muy fuerte de hecho son muy parecidas físicamente, mi madre sobrevivió e intento matarlos a ustedes dos y a Rachel para que se acabara de una vez por todas esta tontería de preservar la raza, no pudo matarlos por que fue cuando los encontraron Hiram y Leroy, los defendieron de mi madre se fueron y prometieron que no, nos cruzaríamos y todo iba tan bien hasta que ellos murieron, Jesse los mato.**

Vi a mi alrededor y escuche un sollozo de repente veo a Britt tirada en el suelo llorando inconsolablemente Santana estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla, pero era inevitable, lo que estábamos escuchando era algo desgarrador hasta para nosotros.

**P:-¿Por qué los mato?**

**M:-ellos eran bloqueadores de poderes al igual que yo, pero simples humanos tan bien ,el planeo todo el accidente automovilístico, y cuando quedaron solos intento acercarse a Rachel, pero ustedes ya se habían mudado, el quiere ser como mi padre quiere conservar la raza aunque no se da cuenta de que esta en un error.**

**Q:-y por eso se llevo a Rachel, desde pequeño el creyó que estaban destinados a estar juntos.**

**F:-de pronto te volviste muy inteligente o que.**

**Q:-no pero si quiero recuperar a Rachel tengo que pensar fríamente.**

**M:-bien Quinn así debe de ser.**

**S:-bueno y ya que nos contaste todo, ¿Qué esperamos?**

**M:-el no esta solo, ay 3 mas como yo con el, son simples humanos pero no pueden utilizar sus poderes con ellos, así que tengo que entrenarlos.**

**F:-entrenarnos ¿enserio?-**le pregunta incrédulo.

**M:-¿alguna vez se han defendido sin poderes?**

**S:-no, nunca.**

**M:-ellos si, ellos están bien entrenados, son muy fuertes por que nunca han utilizado sus poderes para defenderse, a diferencia de ustedes.**

**Q:-y ¿Qué va a pasar con Rachel?**

**M:-tenemos tiempo, mi hermanos le va a enseñar a utilizar sus poderes, por que muy seguro quiere procrear con ella, y para eso necesita que ella exponga toda su fuerza, y sus poderes.**

**Q:-¿di… di… dijiste procrear?**

**M:-si, así es, como sabrás es la única forma de preservar la raza.**

**Q:-no puedo permitirlo.**

**M:-y no lo haremos, pararemos esto, pero primero deben entrenar.**

**B:-¿Por qué nos ayudas?**

**M:-mi madre murió defendiendo lo que creía, ella creía que las leyes no existían que cada quien se enamora de la persona indicada, en el momento indicado, y yo también creo en eso, yo no soy como mi hermano, y si es necesario que muera defendiendo mis ideales, lo are.**

**Q:-¿Cuántos días tenemos antes de que Rachel termine de desarrollar sus poderes?**

**M:-2 semanas, pero hoy no entrenaremos hasta mañana, y si se preguntan por que deje que Jesse se llevara a Rachel, es por que el le va a enseñar a usar sus poderes, se que ella es una buena chica y los va a utilizar para el bien, no como mi hermano.**

**Q:-entonces mañana mismo nos regresamos a New York.**

**M:-si, eso haremos, por ahora preparen sus cosas y vayan a descansar, por que no se imaginan lo que se viene.**

Todos le hicimos caso a Marley, sabíamos que era lo mejor todo sea por Rachel, lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué haremos con Jesse?

_**(Pensamiento Marley)**_

No se si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal, solo se que tengo que ayudar a Rachel, aun no se que pasara con mi hermano, pero no puedo dejar que el la lastime, y le quite la felicidad, que se que esta al lado de Quinn.

**-¿Dónde esta Rachel?**

**M:-tú fuiste quien le dijo a Quinn que yo me la lleve ¿verdad?**

**K:-si fui yo, ¿Por qué te la llevaste?**

**M:-eso no te lo puedo decir.**

**K:-no hace falta, escuche todo, y aunque mi inteligencia me dice que no crea en nada de eso, una parte de mí confía en ti ciegamente.**

**M:-se todo de ti.**

**K:-¿Qué?**

**M:-se quien eres como te llamas, que te gusta, que no te gusta, se todo.**

**K:-eso es la mayor mentira que he escuchado en toda mi vida, tú ni si quiera me registras, no me volteas a ver, nada, párese que no existo para ti.**

**M:-te llamas Kitti Wilde, se que has leído muchos libros de poesía, y que no te gustan las películas de terror, te molesta que te griten o te interrumpan mientras lees, te gusta el café expresso…**

**K:-ya, ya no sigas.**

**M:-siempre he estado pendiente de ti, aunque tú no lo notaras, y me fijaba en cada detalle o cada cosa que hacías, siempre pendiente de ti.**

**K:-¿y por que?**

Estoy a punto de confesarle algo que guarde por años, pero ya no más, la necesito.

**M:-por que siempre he estado enamorada de ti.**

**K:-no… no… te creo**

**M:-quise que creyeras que no era así por que debía ser muy convincente con Rachel, ella debía creer que quería con ella.**

**K:-¿Por qué?**

**M:-yo no sabía si debía ayudarlas o no, en parte es mi lucha, pero cuando vi que estaban completamente enamoradas, decidí que valía la pena ayudarlas.**

**K:-…**

**M:-entiendo no necesitas decir nada, yo no te gusto.-**duro golpe de la realidad, siempre creí que ella seria con quien pasaría mi vida, pero ahora veo que viví engañada.

**K:-queeeee, no sabes ni lo que dices yo te amo, estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, solo que pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi, nunca he sido bonita, y bue….**

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba besándola, si la dejaba hablar me diría que la he hecho sufrir con mi indiferencia, y muchas cosas mas, que se que merezco pero por ahora no quiero oír.

**M:-eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**K:-si, ¡wow!**

**M:-se que no es el mejor momento pero señorita Kitty Wilde, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**K:-siiiiiii, si quiero.**

_**En algún lugar…**_

_**(Pensamiento Rachel)**_

Quinn estés en donde estés, créeme que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te quiero y me hubiera encantado pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero no te quiero exponer, si Jesse te mata no me lo perdonaría jamás, y aunque a partir de hoy este muerta en vida, lo mejor será dejarte ser libre y que encuentres a alguien mas que te merezca y por quien no debas arriesgar tu vida…

Lucha por tus sueños y se feliz, que si tu eres feliz con eso podre vivir...


End file.
